The Adventures of Flash and Violet
by Ziggy7332
Summary: Tails runs into two lilac hedgehogs that are twins, Flash and Violet. They hold a secret that Sonic and his friends don't know about, they're from the future. Amy becomes good friends w/ the twins, especially Flash. Which causes Sonic to become jealous.
1. The incident

Man! Me and my crazy imagination. I thought that I was out of ideas when this one popped out of nowhere.

Let's start the story already!…But first the disclaimer. _Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are © to SEGA. Only Flash and Violet, and the towns and story are © to me, Ziggy7332._

******************************************************************************************

_**~The Adventures of Flash and Violet ~**_

**Year 2039**

"Shut up or we're gonna get caught". A lilac colored hedgehog with emerald green eyes hissed at her brother.

"Look who talking the one that forgets to keep her voice down whenever she is talking on the phone". The male hedgehog, that strongly looked identically to her sister, fired back at his twin.

"Whatever. Do you remember why we came here?".

"Yeah, We came here to check out the old man's new invention. I hope that mom and dad doesn't find out what we do whenever they are not home".

The two lilac hedgehogs hid behind the furniture of the mad scientist. Running across the room like as if they were spies on an undercover mission. The mad scientist was an old man with wrinkles on his face, a long gray mustache, bald head and a large stomach. He was snoring loudly on his chair sleep talking every ten minutes about world domination.

"When is he ever going to give up? Dad is still going to stop him no matter how big his plan is", the female hedgehog said. She turned around and didn't see her brother. _He's always running off to someplace without me noticing._ She rolled her eyes and looked around for him.

"Hey, Violet! I think this is it, it looks new", the male hedgehog waved his hand over to the female hedgehog called Violet. He was standing in front of a huge metallic circle with some kind of control pad on the side and a lever next to it.

"Great job Flash, now let's find out what this thing does", Violet said pushing a button on the control panel, the screen showed the year of 2009 while doing this, Flash moved the lever forward. The machine started to make whirling sounds and suddenly there was a flash of light in front of them. In the middle of the circle was a tie- dye colored swirl in motion. Violet stood in front of it admiring the colors when it began to suck her towards it.

"Uhh…..Flash! Help me!", Violet shouted reaching out for her brother, Flash grabbed her hand. Now the two hedgehogs were being sucked in. Flash reaches out for the lever with his free hand and holds onto it. With the force of the machine sucking in and the hedgehog's grasp and weight. The lever moves back violently causing it to break off the handle where Flash was grabbing onto .

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", Violet and Flash scream as they fall deeper into the time warp.

--

In the town of Sunshine Ville, walked a happy yellow fox down the park with a bag full of tools and materials. He was content because he was almost ready to finish building his new soda and ice machine. This machine wasn't any normal soda machine, it would give the customer the kind of drink they want by vocal commands. This fox was also not any ordinary fox out in the street, he had two twin-tailed fox and a IQ of 400 and is the best friend and also proclaimed brother to the famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was thinking about his machine, when a blue blur passed by causing a gust of wind. _Yep that was Sonic alright, but why is he in such a hurry? _Tails' question was soon answered by a loud shriek that made his ears ached.

"SSSOOOONNNNICCCCC!". In front of Tails, coming in the opposite direction was no other than Amy Rose. The pink fanatic hedgehog that has been chasing Sonic for the past seven years. She saw Tails and ran over to him.

"Have you seen Sonic?", she asked holding onto her knees for support and panting heavily trying to grasp air into her lungs.

"Yea, he went that way", responded Tails pointing in the direction where Sonic disappear to.

"Thanks Tails. Oh, hey! Are you coming to Vanilla's dinner tonight? I have invited everyone except Sonic. He thinks that I am going to ask him for another date, but I only want to tell him about the invitation".

"Yea, I'll be there".

"Okay, see you then", Amy waved him goodbye as she ran after Sonic.

Tails turned around and was about to start walking when he was knocked down to the ground. He felt the person on top of him getting off.

"Sorry about that, here let me give you a hand", came a voice of a guy. Tails lifted his head up and looked at the person who had spoken and was holding out his hand. Tails' eyes widen. It was a lilac hedgehog, who had Jade green eyes, spiky long hair that stood up in a rebellious way, wore navy blue sneakers similar to the ones Sonic has except these had white on the front and no strap or buckle. He had the same body structure as Sonic and he wore white gloves too. Standing there next to him was a hedgehog girl that looked exactly like the boy only that the way they could be told apart would be because of their eyes and body structure. The girl had emerald green eyes and the body structure like Amy's. She wore jean short-shorts and a red top along with red shoes that like converses. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had three bangs in front of her face like Amy did. They were like the lilac versions of Sonic and Amy only that these appeared to be twins. Tails felt like he was about to faint any minute. Violet saw the ill at ease look on Tails and sighed, she pushed her brother out of the way.

"Hey!", Flash exclaimed. Violet ignored her brother and smiled at the yellow fox.

"We apologize for falling on you. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. Well, I'm Violet. Violet the hedgehog and this is my foolish brother, Flash. As you can see we're identical twins".

"You guys look like this two people I know. Well, I'm Miles Prowler, but my friends call me, Tails".

"Nice to meet you Tails", Violet shook his hand. _It can't be!, _thought Violet.

"By the way how old are you guys?", Tails questioned.

"We're both fifth teen, how about you?", Flash joined the conversation. He didn't hear the part when Tails introduced himself, he was busy flirting with the two girls from across the street. A brown panther and a pale blue panda, who were now blushing furiously.

"I'm eleven, I like you guys already. Where are you guys from?".

"We're from Yellow Valley", Flash was now doing all the talking, Violet was thinking.

"I know where that is! It's not far from here. Do you have a place to stay?", Tails asked.

"No, We're basically lost, we were on a boring field trip with our school when we wandered off. Our trip is suppose to be two weeks long", Flash lied.

"You can stay with me and my friends. We're having dinner together tonight, it's a great chance for you two to meet my friends. What do you think?".

"I think that's a generous offer, Tails. We'll see you then".

"Okay, here's the address and the time we're meeting. Till then", Tails said handing Violet a piece of paper with writing on it and he walked off. Violet turned to look at her brother and saw a surprised Flash with his mouth hanging open.

"Yea, that's uncle Tails alright", Violet told her brother.

"Then that means that…".

"Yes Flash, we're in the past!"

******************************************************************************************

Go to the next chapter to find out what happens next ! :D


	2. Dinner is served

Yea, I know what you're thinking "dinner is served"? I couldn't come up with a better name for this chapter so yea.

Well, let's find out what happens to Violet and Flash at Vanilla's dinner.

**Ages:**

_**Sonic- 17 (His 18TH birthday is coming up soon ;)**_

_**Amy- 15**_

_**Tails- 11**_

_**Cream- 9**_

_**Rouge- 18**_

_**Knuckles-19**_

_**Shadow- ?**_

_**Vanilla- ?**_

_**Flash- 15**_

_**Violet- 15**_

******************************************************************************************

_**Dinner is served**_

"This isn't going to be some kind of formal dinner. Is it?", Flash asked his sister. They had spent the whole day touring the town and having a great time. More girls in Sunshine Ville fell in love with Flash's dazing smile, eyes and his charm. Violet got annoyed that his brother was being followed by a flock of girls. She walked far ahead of him so she wouldn't be tempted to 'embarrass' him. He even got some the girls' numbers.

"I don't think so", Violet replied to her brother's question. "Well here we are, are you ready to meet our family when they were young?"

"Yes", Flash said linking up arms with his sister. Together they walked up to the street and stood in front of the house where the directions told them to go. The house was an average house that happy families would usually have. Flash whistled at the sight of the house

"Nice place they have here", Flash commented

"Remember don't say anything about us being from the future. We don't know how they would take this. This could lead us into big trouble and we might get grounded from mom and dad for eternity", Violet warned.

"I can't wait to see how mom and dad look when they were our age. The suspense is tearing me apart", Flash told his sister, he was now jumpy.

"Me too, Let's go", Violet said

DING DONG!

"That must be them!", Tails yelled in excitement to the others as he jumped out of the couch and ran to the door. He open the door and there was Violet and Flash standing with smiles on their faces.

"Come in, the food is still being prepared. But we can talk and play while they cook", Tails explained leading the twins into the living room. There sitting on the floor with wireless consoles in their hands playing Resident Evil 5 on the X-box 360 was a ebony hedgehog and a red echidna. A cobalt blue hedgehog sat on the sofa looking at the other two play.

"When is it my turn!?", the blue one whined with his arm crossed in frustration

"After one of us die", replied the black hedgehog

"Knuckles, just give the console to Sonic so he can stop whining like a little baby", commanded a white bat who was sitting on an armchair, her feet were on top of the armrest while she leaned her back on the other one.

"Why me?", the red echidna known as Knuckles complained

"Because you already played the longest", the blue one called Sonic responded. Knuckles grumbled and threw the console to Sonic. A sweat dropped formed on the top of Tails head and he shook his head at his friends' behavior.

"Excuse me for a minute", Tails said to Flash and Violet before he walked to Sonic and the others.

"Look it's dad, Uncle Shadow, Uncle Knuckles and Auntie Rouge", Violet whispered to Flash, they were both smiling at their family. Tails finally came back with Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow trailing behind him.

"I want you guys to meet Flash and Violet, they're identical twins from the town of Yellow Valley", Tails told his friends. Sonic and the others said hello back at them except Shadow who was leaning against the wall in his usual attitude.

"Tails has been telling us great things about you guys, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog", Sonic said confidently standing in his favorite trademark pose.

"I'm Rouge", Rouge said winking her eye at Flash. Flash could feel himself blushing.

"And I'm Knuckles", Knuckles said pounding his fist against his other hand as he looked at Flash. Flash just gulped. Everyone turned to look at Shadow, he now had his eyes close, there was an awkward silence. Someone cleared their throat, probably Tails, causing Shadow to open his eyes.

"Are you guys done?", He asked coldly, no one replied they just stared at him.

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Don't even think of messing with me. Because if you do, you wouldn't be alive when you finally regret it". Shadow ended off and walked back to the large plasma T.V to continue on with his game. _'Same ol' Uncle Shadow' _Thought Violet.

"Don't mind him, he has issues", Sonic whispered to the twins. _'Same ol' Dad' _Thought Flash

"Oh, look what we have here, guests", a middle-aged bunny walked out from the kitchen.

"Hello there, I'm Vanilla the Rabbit, '_Grand aunt Vanilla!' _Thought Violet.

"And I'm her daughter, Cream", said a bunny coming out from behind her mother's skirt. '_Auntie Cream!'_

Thought Flash.

"I'm Amy Rose and dinner is ready everyone!", A pink hedgehog said coming out from the kitchen wearing mittens carrying a tray steaming with hot made bread rolls. _'MOM!' _Violet and Flash thought at the same time. Violet and Flash exchanged a surprise looked and turned to look at their mother. Violet leaned over to whisper into her brother's ear, "She is still beautiful"

"I know", Flash whispered back.

Tails introduced Flash and Violet to Vanilla, Cream and Amy. They all helped set up the dinner table and sat down to eat. Flash and Violet were sitting in between Tails and Sonic. Sonic was sitting next to Amy, he kept on giving Knuckles a pleading look that said '_Please switch spots with me!'. _Knuckles smirked and shook his head.

"Violet and Flash, how do you like Sunshine Ville?", Amy asked the twins hoping to stir up a comfy conversation and to get to know them better.

"It's really sunny and pretty here", Violet answered

"Do you have any other siblings?", Tails asked

"Yes we do. They are all over at our Aunt Rose and Uncle Kevin's house. Next oldest in the family is Violet. Then it's our ten year old brother, Andy. Our six year old sister, Serenity and last of all our young two year old sister, Esperanza", Flash told them, He changed the names of Aunt Rouge and Uncle Knuckles to Rose and Kevin. Violet looked at Flash irritated.

"You think that you're the oldest just because you were born three minutes earlier than me. You still act immature", Violet told Flash then she stuck out her tongue like a small child would.

"Let me guess, they all are the same fur color as you two", Rouge indicated

"Yea, only Violet and little Esperanza have the emerald eye color like our dad", Flash responded amazed at Rouge's remark. Violet just shook her head at her brother's harebrained reaction.

"I'll be right back", Sonic said getting up from the table and going to the bathroom.

"Oh, us too. We're receiving a call from our parents", said Flash also getting up with his sister following close behind him. Amy turned to everyone else on the dinner table and started to elatedly talk about the new theme park in Sunshine, Stellar. Violet and Flash went to stand on the hallway where it was far from the dining table. Flash took out a flat, skinny device. He touched the screen and immediately the device turned on showing a keypad. Flash punched in his code and it went straight into his main screen, which had the background picture of him and a green-apple colored female hamster doing cute funny faces together.

"Aww….Is that you and Emily?", Violet said in a dulcet tone of voice trying to make his brother get embarrassed. Flash ignored Violet's statement and went to one of his pictures of his mom at the park with little Esperanza. It was a tall pink hedgehog with long wavy pink hair in a short white and yellow flowery strapless dress with yellow ballet flats. She had on a graceful smile and a very nice curvy figure. She was holding up a lilac hedgehog girl, who had short hair and emerald eyes. The little laughing hedgie appeared to be two years old, she was wearing a pink dress with small pink boots and a pink bow on top of her head.

"Mom changes a lot doesn't she?", Flash put up his cell phone and tried to compare it to the fifteen year old Amy who was at the dining table smiling and talking.

"Her body matures, right now she is cute and innocent. I guess mom was a late bloomer" Violet said also doing the same thing as her brother, comparing their mom to her younger form.

"Whoa! Who's that!?". A third voice asked in admiration. Violet and Flash spun their head around and saw Sonic looking at the picture of their mom over their shoulders.

"That's our mom", Flash said putting his away cell phone into his pocket.

"Is she a model?"

"Only part-time, she's really a fashion designer, She's thirty-five years old. We don't see her that much" , Flash explained.

"How about your father, what's his job?", Sonic asked next trying to not sound so nosy.

"He's patrolling the city making sure that everything is under control. He's thirty-eight years old", Violet responded, while in her head she responded to his question differently. '_Actually our father is a hero. He's the famously known Sonic the Hedgehog aka you' . _

"We spent more time with our father than with our mother", Flash summed the whole conversation up.

"Your father must be some lucky guy to have a wife like that and such wonderful children", Sonic sighed and looked at the twins with a smile. "I hope my life would be somewhat similar to your father's, it sounds fantastic"

"Yeah, you have no idea, how lucky he is", Violet said under her breath, grinning back at Sonic. They all walked back to the dining table and sat down.

"Do your parents know that your with us?", Vanilla questioned the twins.

"Yes, as a matter in fact they said we could stay here. **If **you guys wish to let us stay", Violet added. Flash didn't know what her sister was thinking about. Therefore, he decided to let Violet do the talking from this point on. For fear that he would throw off the course of her plan.

"You can stay with us, if you want to", Vanilla kept on going.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be an extra load to you guys", Violet asked innocently

" It's fine with us", Vanilla finalized

"Thank you, so much for your kindness", Violet replied

"Yay! We can all go to that new theme park together!", Amy cried out merrily

--

Later that night, after everything was cleaned up and everyone left home. Vanilla was going to give Violet and Flash each their own room, but they decided to share one room, that had two separate beds. Making sure that Cream and Vanilla were deep asleep and that they were alone. Violet told Flash about her plan.

"Listen, Flash. This could be our chance to spent more time with mom. I always wondered how she was when she was young. Also to see how dad behaved, I wonder if he was a bad boy like mom would say". Violet's eyes were sparkling with the enthusiasm.

"Five days only. But then we have to find a way to get back to our time. Agree?", Flash hold out his hand. Violet grabbed and shook it.

"I agree"

*****************************************************************************************

Whew! Now that we know more about Flash and Violet, let's get to the good part ;)


	3. Stellar

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! **_(June 23) I think he's technically turning 18th not sure, anyways let's see what happen at the Stellar Park with Sonic and his friends.

******************************************************************************************

_**Stellar**_

Vanilla was such a caring person, she made breakfast for Violet and Flash without a hint of hesitation. Cream felt proud that her mother was a compassionate person and an excellent cook. After saying goodbye to Vanilla and getting ready to go to the amusement park. Cream, Violet and Flash left the house at ten and were surprise to find a pink hedgehog in a red dress standing outside.

"Hello, did you guys had a goodnight sleep?", Amy questioned.

"Absolutely splendid!", Violet exclaimed cheerfully.

"Off we go to STELLAR!", Amy shouted out in exhilaration.

At the park entrance, there stood an impatient Sonic, a grouchy looking Shadow, and Rouge and Knuckles were arguing about something. Tails saw them and ran over towards them looking relieved that they had finally arrived.

"We already have all of our tickets lets go in" Tails handed them each their own ticket. Once inside they looked at their surroundings. Stellar was full of roller coasters, water rides, spinning cups, tug boats, bummer-go karts(combination of go-karts and bummer cars), a hunted mansion, rock climbing, a mirror house, flying chairs, rides that you sat in seats and they drop you down or swing you (don't know the name of those rides) and other several spectacle rides.

"Where should we get on first?", Tails asked looking around at each ride with thrill.

"Let's go on the twist", Shadow pointed at a green rollercoaster that had lots of loops. Cream grasped onto Violet hand, Violet looked at the trembling rabbit.

"Don't worry it'll be okay. If you want to, I'll sit next to you", Violet said to Cream

"Really?", Cream looked at Violet with her huge cute innocent eyes.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that", Violet smiled. Cream hugged Violet, they both laughed together. There wasn't any lines since the park barley open, it was still early. Sonic sat next to Tail at the first car. Rouge and Knuckles sat together even thought they were arguing a few minutes ago. Shadow sat alone in the third car, no one wanted to sit next to him. Behind him was Amy with Flash and on the fifth car was Violet who was taking care of Cream. The rest of the cars behind them was filled with other people. After five minutes, the ride was finally over.

"That was awesome!", said Cream overjoyed that she wasn't scared of the ride.

"Eh! I think it was alright, it could of use more speed thought", Sonic commented.

"Well, I thought it was fun", Flash grinned.

"I agree", Amy concur smiling at Flash. They were both smiling at each other, Sonic saw this, his hands balled up in fists. '_That __**smile **__is meant for __**me**__!'_

"It's hot today, let's get on that water log ride", Violet was fanning herself with her hand. Everyone looked at Violet and then at Sonic. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and looked at everyone's pale faces.

"What? It's not as if water gonna kill me this time. I'm Sonic the hedgehog, If I can survive almost anything, I can survive this", Sonic said boastfully. They all went to wait in line and once they were at the front, they began to pair off into fours. Sonic asked Tails, if he could be with Flash because he wanted to be with Amy. Tails was about to dance around and say that he was right all along, he did like Amy. But Sonic just gave him 'the stare' and that shutted up Tails. Shadow was left out, they began to discuss of rearranging their groups and were having a difficult time. Their problem was resolved when Espio, Charmy and Vector appeared.

"Hey we didn't expected you guys to be here too", Vector told the group.

"Are you three getting on the water log ride?", Rouge asked.

"Yea, why?", Charmy said in his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Shadow, here needs a group maybe he can go with you three", Knuckles said.

"Yea, he can come with us", replied Vector, turning to look at Shadow. Shadow was busy in a deep conversation with Espio. On the first log, Amy went on the very front, Sonic sat behind her. On the seat behind Sonic sat Tails then Flash. On the second log, the order was Cream, Violet, Rouge and Knuckles. On the third log was Charmy, Espio, Shadow and Vector. Sonic was pretending to be all brave. The three logs went up a mountain and entered a dark cave that had some lights that lit from plastic gems. All that was heard was the water rushing by the logs, then without warning the logs plunged down deeper into the cave. There was rapids, water swooshing by, splashing, as the logs went down the water slides. Amy and the others were laughing and yelping in happiness. Amy had her hands raised up in the air, her eyes closed feeling the cool atmosphere surround her. Sonic on the other hand was frighten. He was hugging Amy firmly around the waist. screaming for his life. At the big drop the log, which was long, stopped at the edge and slowly moved forward to the steep hill. Sonic's eyes widen, it looked like a waterfall to him. _'Please! No more water anything but that! No, No, NOOOOOOOO!' _At end of the ride, soaking wet they all ran to the little cabin where the pictures were taken of them when they going down the waterfall. Sonic lagged behind the group frowning because now he was a drenched blue rat. He got to the rest of the others and looked for the log number he was on. LOG #4, he found it and looked closely at the picture. His facade of bravery gone, placing in a scared 'out of his wit' expression. There he was with huge round eyes screaming out his lungs as he sat behind an keyed up Amy. To make matters worse, Amy bought the picture, she hadn't notice Sonic's face in the picture.

After going on more rides, everyone agreed to go get something to eat. Flash sat next to Amy on the table. Sonic was ordering his chili dog and soda when Knuckles turned and saw Flash and Amy laughing.

"Yo! Sonic look, it seems that you're losing your number one fan", Knuckles nudged Sonic. Sonic looked at the table and narrowed his eyes at the sight of them having a grand time.

"We'll see about that", Sonic got his meal and went to sit on the empty seat on the other side of Amy. Shadow was about to sit down when Sonic beated him. Hmph, was all Shadow said as he went to sit across. Apparently, Tails, Cream, Violet were laughing with Amy and Flash about some joke that Flash said. Sonic just glared at Flash and decided to get involved in the chat.

"Hey, did you see how that kangaroo crashed into one of the mirrors at the mirror house, that was hilarious", Sonic began to laugh, tears were coming out of the corner of his eyes as he remember what happen. Everyone looked at Sonic with disgrace, none of them were laughing.

"Sonic, that guy was blind didn't you see that one of his relatives went in to get him out of there", Amy said.

"Oh", Sonic said sinking low in his seat.

"Amy, can I see the picture you got from the water log ride", Shadow asked

"Sure, here", Amy took out the picture from her purse and handed it to Shadow. Shadow's eyes were scanning the picture. When he came across Sonic face, he looked at Sonic and snickered.

"I heard you say that you weren't scared to get on the ride. This picture shows it all".

"Let me see!", Knuckles exclaimed snatching the picture from Shadow's hands. Everyone crowed around Knuckles and began to laugh, Sonic sank even more in his chair.

--

"Where we should we head off for our last ride?" Charmy asked, everyone was pretty much done with their meal. Sonic only ate half of his chili dog, he said that he wasn't really hungry. It was getting late and it was close to closing time for the park. Everyone decided to go to the hunted mansion. Cream was getting more confident thanks to Violet who would be her partner whenever they would go on terrifying rides. Once inside the hunted mansion, they were all walking in a huge blob tightly together down a long dim hallway. It was cold and hard to see with the dim lights flickering on and off. At the end of the hallway it was pitch black with only five doors on the sides. Suddenly the lights went out. Rouge felt like someone was touching her hair, Cream and Violet felt the presence of someone behind them. And Knuckles was grabbed by a hand that caused him to give out a high pitch scream. At the scream of Knuckles, everyone began to scream and run towards the nearest door. An evil laughter could be heard echoing everywhere in the hunted mansion.

"I'm coming after you!", boomed out the evil voice. Cream, Violet, Espio, and Charmy ran together coming upon a staircase as the only way.

"Do we have to go up there?", Cream shudder in fear.

"That's the only way out", Espio said taking the lead, Charmy following close behind.

"Don't worry, I won't let any hurt you", Violet comforted Cream grabbing her hand. Cream smiled and together they followed Espio.

Knuckles, Rouge, Vector and Tails went to the door opposite of where Cream and the others entered. They came upon the massive dining room and kitchen of the house. There was a mess of food and utensils laying on the floor and table as if there was a scrimmage.

"What happen here, was there a party and everyone got drunk?", Rouge sarcastically stated.

"I don't know, but we gonna have to keep on walking till we reach the exit", Tails said.

Flash, Amy ran into the door that was two doors away from where Cream and the others entered. Sonic heard Amy's screams and followed her through the door. Once they were on the other side, Sonic noticed that Flash was with them. They were like in some hallway, that at the end of the hall there was stairs that lead down to someplace.

"Isn't there maybe some other way that we can go instead of going down there?"

"I think that is the only way out", Flash answered. Amy was frightened so she linked her arm with Flash's, they didn't know that Sonic was with them. Sonic tried to control his angry when he saw Amy link up arms with Flash.

"Let's go", Sonic pushing them aside and walking ahead. Flash, but mostly Amy, was startled when they heard his voice suddenly from behind them. Sonic waited them at the end of the hall where the staircase began to descend. He had his arms crossed, one foot was tapping rapidly and he had on a frown.

"You guys should pick up the pace", with that he turned around and started to walked down the stairs. Amy and Flash followed. That evil laugh came again and the dim lights went out for the second time.

Cream and the others had stumbled to the attic of the mansion, it was a fairly huge room with boxes, pictures and mirrors left laying around. Cream saw that the pictures were looking at them, their eyes following them as they walked across the room.

"Violet", Cream shivered tugging on the edge of Violet's shirt.

"We'll be out of here, don't worry", Violet responded looking straight ahead. Charmy's eye caught something in one of the mirrors, he went over to investigate. He saw that he looked funny, so he started to do silly faces till a hand came out and wanted to pull him in.

"Espio!", Charmy cried, Espio turned around and saw Charmy struggling to get free out of the grasp of the hand coming out from the mirror. Cream was hugging Violet by the knees with her eyes close. Violet was hugging her back. Espio took out one of his ninja razor blades and threw it with such great speed at the bodiless hand. The mirror flew backwards and shatter into million of pieces. Espio, Violet and Cream walked over to Charmy who was sitting down on the ground trying to regain his breath from the shock. Espio inspected the mirror for a clue that could explain about the hand, but there wasn't anything. Charmy ran to Espio side and looked around the room with alertness.

"There is something wrong with this hunted mansion ride", Espio stated, "We should get out of here before something worse happens". They turned and ran to the window of the mansion and tried to open it. Outside was the special effects of lighting, thunder and the sound of rain pounding on the roof.

"There is no way out except the way from where we came", Violet said.

"Then let's go back!" ,Charmy shouted, they all turned and ran. The pictures started to seem like they were getting out of their frames, their faces appeared to become boney and contain demonic sneers.

"The pictures are coming to life!", Cream cried, at that point the floor underneath them gave way and they fell into darkness. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Vector were about to enter the kitchen, when Rouge felt the presence of something or someone behind them. She turned around and saw a dark figure standing at the end of dining table, it was hard to see the figure since they were at the other end. The dining table was extremely long, it could probably hold one hundred people or more.

"Who's there?!", Vector shouted at the figure. It didn't respond, but it lifted up its head. The figure appeared to be floating, and it started to float closet towards them. Rouge flew over to the figure and did one of her tornado kicks, she went through it. She stopped and turned around stunned that the figure was transparent. A unexpected force grabbed her from the neck and threw her across the room towards Knuckles, Vector and Tails. Rouge hit the wall and fell down unconsciously.

"What the hell!?", Knuckles yelled as he ran to punch the figure, but his punch went through just like Rouge's kick. Again the mysterious force came out of nowhere and jabbed Knuckles sending him flying through the air. Knuckles landed on the floor next to where Vector was standing with the unconscious Rouge hanging from his shoulder.

"Knuckles, I think this dude is unbeatable, let's just find a way out", Vector insisted. Knuckles grabbed his arm in pain, he nodded. They ran into the kitchen to find an exit, Knuckles looked over his shoulder and saw the figure flying towards them.

"It's following us!"

"Hey! There's a door", Tails shouted, they ran to it and open it. They didn't check if there was anything inside, they all ran in. Little did they know that on the other side of the door there was nothing but a hole.

"AAHHHHHHHH!". Vector, Tails and Knuckles screamed as they fell into the unknown.

As for Sonic, Amy and Flash, they were walking down the endless flight of stairs.

"When are we ever going to reach the bottom?", Flash protested.

"Tired already", Sonic scoffed

"Is it me or are the walls closing in?", Amy acknowledged. They all looked at the wall and certainly the walls were getting closer by the second.

"Since when did the walls started to do this?", Flash question

"No time to investigate, let's look for someway out", Sonic said, "Wait, I'll be back". Sonic ran down the stairs and came back within a minute.

"I went all the way down to the bottom, it's a dead end"

"Perhaps there's something that can trigger some secret passage way", Amy said,

"Let's look around". They touched the walls, frantically looking for a switch. Amy wasn't looking where she was stepping when she slipped on the edge of the stone step. She tried to grab onto the wall so she would go tumbling down. _Click. _A stone on the way was pushed in by Amy hand. The stairs became steeper until it was no longer stairs but a slide.

Sonic, Flash, and Amy all slid down to the bottom where they should soon know what waits for them.

"UFFF". Amy landed on something bumpy but soft, white sand. She rubbed her butt and looked to see if Sonic and Flash were okay. Sonic was already up searching around the room, Flash on the other hand was on the ground barley recuperating from the fall. Amy went over to help Flash get up, Sonic pretended not to notice even though he did. Inside Sonic, he was burning with jealousy but on the outside he tried to stay composed. Their ears perked up, the sounds footsteps was getting closer. Amy turned towards the direction where the footsteps were coming from and saw the shadowy figures of a bee, chameleon, and a strange blob. It was Charmy, Espio and Violet hugging a frighten Cream. Cream saw Amy and ran to hug her.

"How did you guys end up here?", Flash asked.

"There was a hidden trapdoor on the attic" Violet answered.

"There is something paranormal about this hunted mansion ride", Espio announced

"Yeah, there's some kind of ghost, look what it did to Rouge", said Knuckles coming out from somewhere in the right, trailing behind him was Vector with the unconscious Rouge hanging over his shoulder.

"What happen to her?", Amy gasped.

"This ghost attacked us" Vector explained.

"There are more ghosts, they're in the pictures", Cream said quietly, she was shaking from horror.

"Hey! There are these carts at the other side of that stone doorway", Sonic told everyone, coming back from investigating the area.

"That must be the way out of this crazy mansion!", Knuckles yelled, at that instant there was a wail. Everyone turned around and there floating overhead was the dark figure that Knuckles, Tails, Rouge and Vector had encountered.

"It's him again. The ghost", Vector yelped

"I'll try to take him out", Sonic said confidently getting in a fighting stance.

"It's no use, any attack doesn't do any effect. He's transparent", Tails told Sonic. Everyone was running to the direction where Sonic said that the carts were. Sonic didn't moved from his spot, Knuckles came back and dragged Sonic to the carts.

"Don't be stupid Sonic, you'll get yourself killed"

There was two carts that were linked together, each could only hold three people. Because of the panic within everyone, they all piled in the carts. Sonic pushed the carts near the edge of where the tracks turned steep.

"Hang on everyone!", Sonic shouted and with one movement, he jumped in the front cart and grabbed on the front as the carts moved forward. The carts went down a very steep hill, gaining more speed. Everyone screamed as Sonic shouted in excitement, there was twists and turns, loops and more steeps as the carts sped by close to one of Sonic's power walks.

"I see a light ahead!", Tails hollered. Indeed there was a light, they were getting closer and closer to it, the figure seem to vanish into the darkness. When they reached the light, all that they felt was a harsh haul forward and they were sent flying out into the air. Sonic landed on the ground, then Amy and Tails landed on top of him.

"Can you guys get off me", Sonic muttered.

"Sorry", replied Amy and Tails as they got off. The others were getting up recovering from the sudden fall.

"About time, you guys came out. The park is about to close", Shadow said walking towards them, he was leaning against one of the lampposts that were near the mansion.

"How did you get out of there?", Tails asked.

"I use chaos control", Shadow answered.

"HEY! You kids weren't suppose to be in there. That mansion is off limits", said a yellow gorilla, he was one of the people who checked the park before it was closed.

"It's not a ride?," Flash asked.

"A ride? This mansion was going to be a ride, but their was news saying that people experienced weird things. After someone almost got killed, the park decided to shut it down and demolish it", the yellow gorilla explained. Everyone turned to look at the mansion, it seemed eerily now that it was nighttime.

"All of you should head home, the park is closing", the gorilla declared. Everyone headed home, feeling staggered from what they had experienced, overall they had a terrific time.


	4. Paintball

Sorry to keep you readers waiting, the upcoming chpts are kinda long. So if there are some grammar mistakes tell me alright, alright.

******************************************************************************************

_**Paintball**_

Cream, Flash and Violet were walking down the street towards Amy's house. Today they were going to cook a rare kind of pie that Amy found the recipe for. Tails was out in the town flying in his X tornado testing what new changes it would need. Sonic was at his favorite meadow thinking about….things. Rouge was at her house cleaning it and making sure that everything was in it's place. Then she went to get her mail from her mailbox. Looking through the junk mail, magazines and bills, there was an envelope that caught her eye. She open it and inside was a letter saying that she could bring up to fifteen friends to play paintball privately for free. She then remember the contest that she entered, she could of won five thousand dollars, but all she won was free paintball passes for a whole day unlimited. Rouge headed back home and started to call everyone to meet her at the mall at three- thirty in the afternoon.

At the mall, Rouge waited patiently for everyone to get there. The Chaotix team wasn't able to go because they were on a case, but the others were. After everyone got there, they all headed to the back of the mall where the paintball game area was. Amy tried to hold Sonic's hand, but Sonic would flinch and went to walk next to someone else. Amy and Sonic kept on playing this little 'game' over and over again until they reach their destination.

"Hello and welcome to the world of paintball, where surviving is the only way to win. How may I help you?" A turquoise female dragon said, on her name tag it said, Crystal.

"Hello, I received this letter saying that I could invite my friends over for a free game of paintball, VIP" Rouge told crystal handing over the letter. Crystal's eyes scanned the letter and smiled at Rouge.

"So you're the lucky winner. Come this way, here's the VIP section" Crystal explained walking to a section far from the other rooms. They entered a room loaded with equipment to play paintball with.

"Okay here is the equipment. The rules are to survive and beat the other team. Get at least six hit on the each other opponents. There is no use of weapons, no flying, fighting or speed that is abnormal compared to a normal person's speed. If you have any weapons put it in the lockers over there for safe keeping. Now this is how you put on the equipment…" Crystal demonstrated how to put on the suit, vest and load the guns full of paintballs. Everyone followed how Crystal put on the equipment.

"I think you guys are settled, have a nice time. You can leave at the time you would wish to. If you need anything else press that yellow button over at that wall for assistance, good luck" Crystal said then she left.

"Let's empty our pockets" said Tails as he took off his watch and put it in one of the lockers. Amy took out her hammer and tried to fit it into the one of the long lockers. Miraculously, it fitted. Rouge took out her jewels and locked up the locker with a huge lock and put up lasers in case someone tried to steal them. Cream shyly took out some candy from her pockets and put them in a locker, Cheese took off his red bow and place it next to Cream's stash of candy. Knuckles took out his shovel claw and put in in the locker next to Tails. Shadow took out a gun, everyone just stared at him with alertness in their eyes.

"What!?" Shadow asked looking confuse '_Hasn't these people ever seen a gun before?'_

Flash got his wallet and cell phone out, Violet also took out her cell phone. Sonic didn't had anything to put in the lockers.

"Now let's split up into teams" Said Amy.

"How about Flash and Violet become team leaders, since they are our guests" Tails suggested

"Not a bad idea, Fox-box! Okay Flash and Violet make your pick" Rouge said

"Don't call me that!" Tails told Rouge annoyed by the nickname. Rouge didn't heard Tails comment, she was occupied in trying to convince Flash to pick her to be in his team.

"I choose Knuckles" Flash started off. Knuckles grinned and punched his knuckles together as a happy gesture.

"I choose Cream and Cheese, Flash you can choose two other people" Violet told Flash

"Find then I choose Amy and Sonic" Flash said

"Rouge"

"Tails"

" Shadow" Violet said, the team were finally chosen. Flash was team blue while Violet was team red. They all walked into the playground where the game was going to take place. The game began and immediately the first person to get hit was Knuckles, he got hit by….Cheese?

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cried out contently running away as fast as his little round feet can carry him. Knuckles chased the chao trying to get a clear shot at him.

"I'll get you little puff ball!" Once again Knuckles got hit this time it was by Rouge.

"you're really a hot head, cool down knuxie. It's just a game" Rouge teased, Knuckles became anger and started to chase Rouge. While Tails, Flash, Sonic and Amy were trying to watch each other's backs. Knuckles would rather go alone then stick to Tails' plan, now look what happen to him. Violet and Cream rolled on the ground across to hid behind an obstacle (like spies would). They had Tails and the rest of the team cornered, Cheese and Rouge were taking out Knuckles. Shadow was walking around looking all bored when he caught Violet doing signals to him with her hands. He didn't understand what she was trying to say, so he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the words 'what'. 'We have them cornered, they're on the other side of this wall' Violet mouthed to Shadow. Shadow shook his head again he didn't understood the message. Violet sighed exasperatingly and tried again. And again Shadow didn't understand. Cream rolled her eyes and stood up from her spot.

"For crying out loud Shadow, she's saying that ' We have them cornered, they're on the other side of this wall!" Cream told Shadow in a loud voice that people outside in the mall could of heard.

"Oh, why didn't she said so. She didn't had to go through all that trouble by mouthing something and making me guess what she was trying to say" Shadow snapped back. Tails, Flash, Sonic and Amy came out from their area and attack their opponents, who had blown their cover . They all played like around ten or eleven rounds of paintball. Team Violet beat Team Flash by three pts. Knuckles stomach growled demanding for food. It was during a game when they all decided to call it a fair game.

"Hey guys, let's call the game off. Team Violet won. I'm hungry!" Knuckles complained. Everyone agreed with Knuckles after listening to their own guts that were trying to get their attention hours ago. They put the equipment away, grabbed their things, and thanked Crystal. They started to walked to the exit of the mall.

"What time is it?" Rouge asked. Tails looked at his watch.

"It's six forty-seven" he replied

"Where should we eat?" Amy asked

"How about Diamond's" Rouge recommended.

"Sounds fine with me, hope they have chili dogs" Sonic said rubbing his hands together.

"You're really addicted to them Sonic, maybe you should try something else" Amy said

"No! Me and chili dogs shall never be alienated!" Sonic bellowed not knowing that his voice came out as a shout.

"Calm down Sonic, We're still in the mall" Shadow told Sonic not wanting to draw attention to them, too late people were looking at them weirdly. A group of Sonic fan girls were walking around the mall, they were wearing shirts that had the picture of a huge heart with Sonic in the middle doing a thumps up and winking. One of them, a beige koala, spotted something blue among a group of various colors and looked away. She did a double take and looked back closely at the person. Her eyes widen as she looked at her hero standing there on the first floor crowded next to his friends.

"OMG! IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" the beige koala shrieked. The rest of the fan girls started to look around frenetically and they soon spotted their prey. They all did what the beige koala did, squeal. And headed towards the escalator to go meet their hero.

"Oh no, not them again!" Sonic said intolerably "Last time they found out where I lived. I couldn't sleep at night with their squealing and shouting, it was torture. They even tried to break down my door, the police couldn't do anything. That's why I had to move" .

"You moved because of them. All this time I thought that you were trying to avoid me" Amy told Sonic.

"Amy, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Besides I can't hid anything from you, you're a really good stalker" Sonic replied to Amy, Amy blushed at the word 'stalker'. '_He knows, He knows!'_

"If you don't want to see a grumpy hedgehog each day then let get out of here" Sonic said referring to his annoyance over the clingingness of the fan girls that chase him whenever they would see him. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and ran out of the mall with the rest of their friends following behind. They ran into a dark alley waiting for the fan girls to pass by. After the shouting and running of the fan girls weren't seen or heard. Sonic and the other came out of their hiding spot.

"Gosh Sonic I'm sorry about those times when I would chase you. I never knew it could be really annoying" Amy admitted.

"Don't worry about, besides I kind of found it kinda……..entertaining" Sonic struggled to change the word from cute to entertaining.

"You really think so?" Amy clasped her hands together and looked at Sonic with twinkling eyes. Sonic was being to sweat dropped as he started to feel uncomfortable. Like always, Tails came to his rescue.

"Hey, there's a Diamond's over across the street!" Tails exclaimed pointing at the restaurant. Everyone crossed the street and enter the restaurant. They sat on a huge round table where everyone fitted perfectly. Cream sat next to Amy who sat next to Sonic. Sonic next to Tails and Tails next to Flash. (You get the idea)

A waitress with a red and white stripped short, that reached to the top of her knees, dress outfit walked over to their table. She was a white lion with light blue eyes that went perfectly with her blond hair.

"How may I help you?" She asked looking at everyone around the table with her notebook and pen out to take their orders. Her gaze fell upon Sonic and it stopped there. Amy noticed the way how the waitress was looking at Sonic. Without more ado , Amy had the waitress under her most hated list. The waitress notice the way how Amy was glaring at her and leered back at her. Flash saw what was going on between Amy and the waitress. _'uh oh trouble' _he thought. Flash looked over at her sister and saw that she also notice the veiled rivality going on with Amy and the waitress. Sonic was looking over the menu ,he didn't notice what was going on between Amy and the waitress.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper" Sonic told the waitress. Everyone gave the waitress their drink of choose. Amy was the last one who hadn't ordered yet.

"Amy are you getting anything to drink?" Sonic asked Amy. Amy turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"I think I'll get a Dr. Pepper like you are" Amy responded turning to look at the waitress with her innocent smile.

"She would also like a Dr. Pepper" Sonic told the waitress.

"I will come back in a few minutes"

The waitress put on a fake smile and walked away. Amy continue to glare at the waitress, the waitress turned around and narrowed her eyes at Amy. Flash was looking at Amy trying to see what she would do next. Everyone else was busy talking about news or what they saw on T.V. recently. Sonic saw Flash looking Amy and once again he felt the boiling feeling in his blood. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She said only looking directly at Sonic.

"I'll have the chicken fingers with the French fries please" Cream said politely

"Me too" added Tails

"I'll get the hamburger with the salad on the side, no mayo on the hamburger" Rouge said handing over her menu.

"Steak and mash potatoes. Potatoes, baked, Steak, medium rare" Shadow grumbled

"I'll have the same thing he's getting" Knuckles pointed at Shadow who only sneered at him.

"Same for me, Except, can I have my steak well done" Flash said also handing in his menu

"Spaghetti with meatballs for me" Violet chirped

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries on the side" Amy said

"And for me I'll have three Chili dogs with French fries on the side" Sonic said grabbing Amy and Tails menu and handling it over to the waitress. The waitress grabbed the menus her hand brushed Sonic's hand for mere seconds, Sonic looked at the waitress. The waitress winked back at him and then walked away.

"Seems like you have another admirer. Dang! She's hot" Knuckle said checking out the waitress. "Ow! What was that for?" Knuckles cried out angrily at Rouge who had just hit him on the back of the head.

"For being a pervert" She shouted back at him. Thus creating another argument between Rouge and Knuckles, same as always. Sonic looked at Amy, who was now fuming. She looked at him with fire visible in her eyes.

"Tell me Sonic T. Hedgehog, do you think she's hot?" Amy was quivering with jealousy. Sonic didn't say anything back he was engaged looking at Amy in her fiery condition. _'Nothing compared to you. Damn! You look so hot when your angry. How the way your nose wrinkles and the cute facial expression that makes you look tough' _

"Are you even listening to me!" Amy decreed which caused Sonic to snap out of his trance.

"What? Huh?" Sonic asked. Amy huffed, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. Sonic shrugged and turned to ask Tails what just happen.

"Sonic, that waitress was hitting on you which caused Amy to get jealous. What were you even doing when all of that happen?" Tails asked Sonic stunned that Sonic didn't know what was going on.

"Oh", was all Sonic said

The waitress came back with the food this time looking at Sonic to see if she can get his attention. Sonic was looking outside the window, frowning that he just made Amy get cross at him. The waitress gave up after she notice that Sonic wasn't even interested in her and left to get the rest of the orders. She came back and put the rest down and then went back to the front counter. They all ate in silence, Tails felt awkward about the silence so he started up a conversation about the show, "Sonny with a Chance"(A/N: Yea, I watch that show :) This got everyone to start talking, Amy's anger cooled down and she jumped into the conversation. Soon they were all laughing and having a great time once again, they had forgotten about the occurrence with the waitress that happen earlier.

"Do you think she's still mad with me?" Sonic whispered leaning over at Tails as he looked at the laughing Amy next to him.

"I don't know maybe just a little" Tails whispered back. The waitress came back to check if anyone wanted anything.

"Yea, Can I have the Vanilla and Chocolate swirl shake" Sonic ordered

"Can I get the strawberry ice cream cake" Cream squeaked

"And for me the cheesecake" Violet added

"Is that all?" The waitress asked, nobody said anything else

"Okay, we can also have the bill please" Sonic said

"I'll be back with your cakes, shake and bill" The waitress said turning on her heel and walking back to the kitchen. When she came back with the desert and the bill, her eyes fell upon Flash. Instantly she started to flirt a little with him. Violet glared at the waitress now she was trying to play around with her brother.

"I'm sorry, but he is already taken" Violet told the waitress in an sweet manner. The waitress saw that the table wasn't going to be friendly to her so she left and never came back. Flash turned to her sister and thanked her for rescuing him.

"No problem" Violet said to her brother, she took the spoon and dig into her cheesecake. Sonic slid the shake towards him and grabbed two straws.

"Hey, Amy do you wanna share this shake with me?, it's a little bit too much for me" Sonic asked Amy. Amy turned around and looked at him, he seemed to have hope in his eyes. Amy sighed and smile at Sonic.

"Fine" She replied as she grabbed one of the straws. Sonic smile and sucked into his straw.

"Here" Sonic said handing over a cherry by the stem

"No you eat it" Amy refused

"I know that you like cherries, here take it" Sonic offered again. Amy took the cherry and ate.

"You know that I had already gotten over the whole waitress things minutes ago, right? You don't have to be acting nice, Sonic" Amy told him

"Who says I'm acting" Sonic said as he took a long sip, "There a little bit left, you can have the rest" Sonic said as he turned around not wanting to get things more awkward between him and Amy. Amy smiled and sipped the amount of shake left. After paying and leaving a few tips, they all left Diamond's and headed home. Cream, Flash and Violet walked home together, along the way they were reviewing the fun time they had.

It was time to go to sleep and once more Flash and Violet waited till the whole house was asleep to begin their talking of their family.

"Did you see the way how dad looked at mom in the restaurant?" Violet squealed

"He was like hypnotized by her eyes" Flash said

"I love the part when he shared his shake with her, that was so adorable" Violet sighed merrily

"Yea, It's hard to believe that after twenty years, they are all going to be adults and have kids" Flash brought out.

"Uncle Shadow married to a dark red porcupine called Linda and having a daughter name Maria" Violet said remembering how their family members lived in the year 2039.

"Or Uncle Knuckles and Aunt Rouge married together and having two orange echidnas that has wings, our cousins Fist and Crimson" Flash said continuing on with their memories back at home.

"It's funny how, Uncle Shadow, Uncle Knuckles and Aunt Rouge work at the same job in the S.W.A.T" Violet giggled

"Aunt Cream has her own baking business and Uncle Tails is the genius professor at the USM (University of Science Metropolis) and makes his own inventions like these great cell phones we have" Flash said holding up his cool cell phone.

"Then mom and dad, we have the best parents! Mom's a fashion designer and part-time model and dad is the hero of the whole world. And we have our brother and sisters." Violet sighed falling back onto her bed gleefully, "I would of never thought things would be like this with our parents, aunts and uncles when they were younger".

"Yea, they seem to be like us, all cool and fun to hang with" Flash said, "I wonder what will happen tomorrow"


	5. At the park

_**At the Park**_

It was a sunny day combined with nice cool air making the day good enough to go to the beach or to the park. Cream, Cheese, Amy, Violet and Flash were walking down to the park to chill and talk. On the way to the park, some girls keep batting their eyes or acting all cute when Flash would pass by.

"Does he have this effect with the girls back at your town?" Amy whispered to Violet. Flash was grinning at some flirting girls who were inside a boutique store.

"Yeah, even at other places. It gets really annoying when they start following him and try to act all perky" Violet looked behind her at corner of her eye. Amy also looked behind her and sure enough was a group of girls walking a few feet away from them. Talking in loud voices and acting to be very cheerful. At last they arrived at the park. Once they were at the entrance they grabbed the flirting Flash and ran to hid behind a large tree that was near the pond. Whey they made sure that the girls were gone, they relaxed.

"This is one of my favorite days, it makes me feel really cozy" Amy said closing her eyes and laying flat on her back on the grass.

"I know what you mean" Violet agreed, she stretched out her legs in front of her and leaned back on her hands. Flash was leaning against the tree looking at the view in front of him, the park. Cream was holding hands with Cheese as they were spinning in a circle and laugh. Amy's glad smile disappeared as she sit up with a sadden face expression.

"I just wish I could enjoy this time with my special someone" She said looking at the grass and twirling the grass between her fingers.

"Who would that be" Violet said smiling and looking at her brother who was also smiling.

"Well, I really love a certain hedgehog. The problem is I don't think he feels the same way as I do" replied Amy, her attention still on the grass and her fingers.

"Is that certain hedgehog, super fast, blue and goes by the name Sonic?" Flash asked grinning as ear to ear smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Amy gasped, her cheeks turning into a darker shade of pink as she looked at the twins. Flash and Violet nodded.

"You can tell he's totally into you. It's just that he might be really shy to tell you. I guarantee that one day he will finally tell you how he really feels about you" Violet told Amy.

"It has been seven years and so far all he does is get annoyed whenever I hug him or get affectionate. I sometimes wonder if he hates me" Amy said crossing her arms and looking more distressing.

"If he really hated you then he wouldn't of counted you as a friend. But the by the look of it, you seem to be one of his very close friends. Very close" Flash responded

"Be patient, the time will come" Violet included.

"How about you two, do you have anyone special in your life" Amy asked hoping that she could get the upsetting feeling away from her heart.

"Nah, There are some guys back home who really wants to date me. But I'm still waiting for that special someone that will make my heart scream that its in love" Violet said holding her hands together and sighing blissfully.

"Mr. stubborn here already has a girlfriend though" Violet announced looking at her brother with a smug smile. Flash stood up straight looking alarmed.

"I do not" He retorted

"Then what's Emily?"

"She's my best friend who happens to be a girl"

"I seen you two, she really likes you and you do too. Except you keep on trying to hid your real feelings for her from everyone else" Violet taunted. Amy was watching the playful argument going on between the twins. After she heard how Flash was around his best friend Emily, it reminded her of the relationship between her and Sonic. This made her heart go back into its distressed state.

"Enough about me!" Flash said, in a hoarse voice as his face was getting red from embarrassment. He walked to the other side of the tree to hid his embarrassment and to calm down. Cream and Cheese had stopped their twirling game and now Cheese was walking towards the pond dizzily. Cream was trying to get pass her own wobbly state when she realized where Cheese was heading.

"Hey Cheese, be careful you're heading towards the pond!" Cream shouted running to the pond where Cheese was at the edge.

"Chao Chao" Cheese said, he gave a woozy spin and fell into the water. Flash, Violet and Amy stood up and ran to where Cheese fell. Cream was on the edge of the pond, her hand in the water reaching out to grab Cheese. Bubbles surfaced to the top of the water, then there was a splash. Water drops flew everywhere getting Flash, Amy, Violet and Cream wet.

"Chao Chao" Said Cheese, he was flying over the water grabbing onto his stomach as he laughed really hard.

" Cheese, you sneaky little chao" Cream giggled, "Don't do that, I was really worry"

The five of them returned back to the tree to enjoy the day and talk some more. When there flare of light accompanied by a crash and a loud scream that pierced through the air.

_**Tails' workshop……**_

"I just don't get it. How come Amy hangs out more with Flash and enjoys his company? Does she like him? What about me? I hate Flash, he's ruining my relationship with Amy!" Sonic was pacing back and forth in Tails' workshop. Tails was underneath the X tornado doing renovations so that it could go even faster. Tails slid out from beneath the X tornado on the backboard that he was using. He was holding a wrench and had grease stains all over his fur.

"Sonic, don't tell me that you're jealous. Flash may have his charms or his looks that attracts girls instantly. But he's a friendly guy, I don't think he wants us to hate him and his sister. On the other hand, Amy hangs out with him AND Violet, not just Flash. I don't think she likes him more than a friend. Amy is madly in love with you and it would be difficult to change her mind" Tails tried to reassure Sonic.

"What if she stops liking me and starts to like Flash. What!? It could happen. And what if they are like each other and get married. What if-"

"Sonic stop, listen to yourself. You sound irrational, that would never happen. You know Amy, she's just trying to make them feel comfortable around us. They ARE far away from home" Tails jumped in trying to calm Sonic down. Who was now getting frantic and his pacing was faster than before making him into a blur of blue going back and forth in the workshop. There was a piercing scream coming from somewhere outside. Tails and Sonic ears peaked up by the sound of the scream. Tails turned and looked at the now standing still Sonic.

"You heard that?"

"Yea, sounds like trouble. Is the X tornado capable of flying? "

"Yes it is, I'm just trying to add another engine and change the old one. There's still one that is in good condition though "

"Let's head to town, that's where the scream came" Sonic said getting in the cockpit seat behind Tails. Tails took the X tornado out of his garage where he was working and being to ascend it into the sky.

Sonic and Tails were flying over the Grand Park, when they found the source of the scream. Cream was trapped in the hands of a robot, a fat guy in flying object was near the robot. It appears that he is talking to a pink hedgehog that has her hammer out. Behind Amy were the lilac twins, Flash and Violet, standing in a fighting stance.

"Let her go, Eggman" Amy demanded, she was holding her hammer ready to knock the crap out of the robot and Eggman if they refuse.

"Stupid pink girl, you're no match against me. Now tell me where's Sonic?'" Eggman insisted

I'll won't tell you and never call me stupid, you fat$$ " Amy was way over her temper, she charged at the robot that was holding Cream hostage. She was about to hit the leg of the robot, but something hit her behind the head. It was another robot, this one grabbed the knocked out Amy, now Eggman had two hostages. Eggman gave his evil laughter o0o and turned to the twins.

"You two better tell me where Sonic the Hedgehog is or you'll shall meet your fate" Eggman threaten," Wait!, You two look like him. Are you his cousins or something?" Eggman asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he inspected the twins closely.

"Check it out, Violet. It's old man Eggman" Flash mocked

"I'll rather not. He still looks old and even in his 'younger' years" Violet said

"Stop criticizing me! By doing that prepare to meet your doom!" Eggman commanded another robot to go take out Flash and Violet. Flash and Violet got ready to fight the robot off when a blue streak hit the robot and destroy it completely. The blue ball jumped up into the air and uncurled, it was Sonic. He did a back flip handstand and stood in front of the twins facing Eggman. Tails landed the X tornado behind the twins and transformed it into combat mode.

"I agree Eggman, you should take care of yourself. I think you're getting crowfeet" Sonic squinted his eyes looking at Eggman's beady eyes.

"Oh, HAHAHA! You should be a comedian instead of saving the world hedgehog" Eggman said sarcastically.

"I think I could manage doing both, Thank you very much. Now let go of Amy and Cream" Sonic said getting serious.

"Don't you mean Amy, Cream AND TAILS" Eggman did his evil laugh again o0o. A robot appeared behind Tails' X tornado and broke the glass top of the cockpit where Tails was maneuvering the X tornado.

"What the? AAHHHHHHH!.." Tails shouted in surprise as the large robot took him out of his X tornado and hold him just like Cream and Amy were. Eggman took out a remote that had a big shiny red button on the middle.

"See this Sonic, it's the button that will destroy two of your friends lives. You can only save one, but who will it be? The innocent little Cream, your long-time best friend Tails or your feisty girlfriend, Amy? Choose! you only have forty seconds, Sonic". Sonic's façade and body language showed no fear, but deep inside he was actually panicking. He knew that this decision had to be well planned because if he messed something up. He would lost three lives, two lives that are close to him and one that has his heart. Flash and Violet walked up to Sonic and stood at his sides. Eggman paid no attention to them since he saw that they were no threat to him, just two typical annoying teenagers.

"Sonic, be ready to save Tails. Don't worry about Cream and Amy, we got them covered" Violet said quietly looking from at Sonic the corner of her eye. Sonic's eyes looked at Violet also from the corner of his eye, his eyes were filled of puzzlement. Violet gave his a smile of reassurance.

"Trust us" she whispered turning her attention on the robot that held Cream.

"Tick-tock, come on Sonic time is wasting" Eggman ridiculed. Sonic didn't had another choice, he ran up to the robot that had Tails and knocked down the robot's hand using his spin attack. Sonic saved Tails. After Sonic grabbed Tails and jumped out of the robot's area where it was standing. Eggman pushed the button and the three robot exploded, forming smoke around the area. When the smoke cleared there standing in front of Eggman was Sonic and Tails in his X tornado. Eggman gave a victory laugh.

"Tell me hedgehog, how does it feel to lose two people close to you on the same day?"

Sonic gave a smirk and looked at Eggman cockily.

"Did I Eggman? Did I really lose two people?" Eggman looked surprised and turned his attention off to the far left. Standing under the tree, was Cream taking care of the unconscious Amy laying on the grass next to her. Cream smiled and waved at Eggman in a taunting way saying that his plan failed. Eggman growled and turned back to Sonic. This time there was two hedgehogs standing next to his sides, Flash and Violet.

"I spared your lives and this is how you repay your debt?" Eggman yelled at the twins.

"We never said that we were going to let you harm any of our friends. Besides if you haven't notice we're on their side" Flash told the furious Eggman pointing at Sonic and Tails to emphasize his point.

"Who cares, more brats to kill. E-giant destroy these pests!" Eggman decreed, a towering robot flew out of nowhere and stood in-between Sonic and Eggman.

"DESTROY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND FRIENDS" The giant robot said

"This should be fun" Sonic smiled running up to the robot doing a homing attack. Flash and Violet did the same thing as Sonic. E-giant was getting dents everywhere, making him weaker and weaker. E-giant tired to grab one of the hedgehogs, but they were too fast for him. At last, he grabbed one and it was Violet. Violet squirm and twisted as she tried to get out of E-giant's grasp.

"Yes E-giant finish her off" Eggman shouted triumphantly. Violet stopped her squirming and smiled at the doctor. She freed a hand and rose it high above, a Piko- Piko purple colored hammer with red appeared in her hand. She then brought down the hammer with such force breaking E-giant's hand.

"What!?" Eggman, Tails and Sonic looked at Violet with shock.

"ummm…. Guys we're in the middle of battle here" Flash said trying to get Sonic and Tails focus on the fight.

"Right!" Sonic said turning back to hitting the giant robot. After a few more dents made, Sonic stopped, "Well I think we did enough damage. Tails get the guns ready to shoot, Violet, Flash get out of the way!"

E-giant started to walk towards the X tornado to destroy it, but it was too late. Tails shoot at E-giant, his guns were like a machine gun. Hit after hit, in ten seconds E-giant laid on the ground broken and defeated.

"Uh! I'll get all of you" Eggman shouted as he disappeared off in the distance in his hovering vehicle. Tails got off of the X tornado and went to high five, Sonic. Flash and Violet were standing far away from the celebrating boys. Flash looked at Violet with excitement.

"Violet! That was incredible. You finally was able to take out the hammer. Not only does Serenity has the ability to take out the Piko-Piko hammer, you do too"

"Yea, Mom was right. I just needed to concentrate. But, I still need to practice, Serenity can use it better than me" Violet's enthusiasm faded away.

"You could get mom and Serenity to teach you. Besides the only reason why Serenity is better is because that is her only power, she doesn't have the gift of speed like Andy and we do"

"Talking about our siblings, I wonder what little Esperanza's ability will be?' Violet pondered.

"Who knows, maybe she might get the ability to use the power of the chaos emeralds like dad does" Flash shrugged

"Or she might be a normal hedgehog" Violet said feeling gloomy.

"Don't worry, either way. She will always be our little sister Esperanza" Flash said hugging her sister to comfort her. Violet sadden eyes suddenly sparkled and a smile resume back onto her face.

"You're right she will always be our lil' sis Espi" Violet said, saying their little sister's nickname.

"Hey! You guys were awesome out there!" Tails said running to the twins, trailing behind was Sonic. Tails embraced the twins. Cream approached the group holding Amy's hand, who was grabbing onto her head.

"We would like to thank you for saving us" Cream said joining Tails on hugging the twins. Amy stood there rubbing her head from the attack she received earlier.

"Yea, I would like to thank me rescuer" Amy said looking at everyone.

"Flash saved you" Tails advised Amy. Amy smiled and went to hug Flash, who also hugged her back. Sonic's negative thoughts came back to drive him crazy. '_Oh no, they're hugging each other really close. Is that a thank you hug or is it more than that? I'm losing Amy! Do something stupid!'_

"Ahem, I see that you are pretty fast, Flash. Would you like to have a race?" Sonic said, that was the first thing he could come up with. _'If you prove yourself to be strong and powerful once again. Amy might come back to me and be my number one fan again' _Sonic thought.

"Okay then, To where?" Flash accepted the race.

"To the frog forest, find the tallest tree and take the piece of its' leaves and run back here to the park. Easy enough for ya?" Sonic scoffed, _'That's like around fifty-eight miles from here. Let's see if he can keep up'_

"Yea, I know where it is" Flash replied confidently '_Everything is still the same, just a few years younger that's all'._

"Sonic! What are you doing? Are you still on the whole jealous thing about the friendship between Amy and Flash?' Tails whispered to Sonic scornfully.

"It got to be done Tails. He took the challenge, no backing down" Sonic replied. Tails sighed and went to his X tornado to take out the clean red rag that he uses to clean up any mess. Then he went to stand in the middle of the street, he seemed up in arms. Sonic and Flash took their places next to Tails behind a chalk line that they drew for the starting line. The pissed off Tails rose the red rag up in the air and let down his arm as a signal for the race to commence. Off ran Sonic and Flash, just two blurs of blue and lilac against each other. Amy and Cream found a red long ribbon at the boutique store and bought it to tie it on the two lampposts on the street that were across from the other. Tails set up a camera ready to take a picture when someone crosses the finish line that way they could determine the winner. Tails looked at the stopwatch that he had on, a minute later the blue and lilac blurs returned. The red ribbon fell to the ground and flashes of light went off, Tails stopped the stopped the stopwatch. It read 1:01:22, they all crowded around the camera. Tails looked at the picture and sure enough there was Sonic running, passing the ribbon with a grin on his face. The second picture was Flash in second place, at the bottom of the image it said 55 secs. Which means that it was taken 55 seconds after the first one.

'_55 secs!? back to square one. Back at home it was only 50 secs with dad. Dang! He is fast during this time' _Flash thought

"I won once again this still proves that I' am the world's supersonic hedgehog" Sonic gloated. Tails was checking the leaves samples to see if they were from the chosen tree at the frog forest to make sure no one cheated. Apparently they were, it was a fair race.

"Yea, you sure are fast" Flash agreed. Amy went to hug Flash to congratulate him for his efforts. Sonic's negatives thoughts came back pushing him over his temper. Sonic exploded.

"I HAD HAD IT WITH PRETENDING NOT TO BE ANGERY WHEN VISIBLY I AM! I SEE HOW IT IS! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME, BUT WHEN SOMEONE ELSE COMES IN, YOU GO CRAWLING TO THEM! YOU DON'T REALLY 'LOVE' ME LIKE YOU WOULD ALWAYS SAY YOU DID! LET'S SEE IF HE COULD PROTECT YOU THE WAY I CAN OR HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS THAT I HAD FOR YOU. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!!" Sonic screech heatedly with rage in his eyes. After saying everything he had in mind, he zipped through the town and disappeared somewhere off.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled his name her hand reached out towards the direction where he ran off to. Tears mixed of anger and woe filled her eyes.

"SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs until her throat started to hurt. Then she ran off towards her house spilling tears along the way.

"AMY, WAIT UP!" Cried out Cream as she followed Amy to her house. Tails, Flash and Violet stood there, silence lingering in the air making the atmosphere uncomfortable. Finally, Tails spoke up breaking the silence.

"I knew that would happen, come on let's go back to my workshop" Tails got onto the X tornado, no one took the seat behind him. Flash and Violet sat on the third and forth seats, again there was silence as they all thought of what just happen.


	6. The truth

**I know, I know. Sonic exploded O.O Don't worry, he's not really that angry that he will turn into Dark Sonic. DARK SONIC IS AWESOME! ^_^!**

**Again I'm sorry to keep ya waiting, at least I'm back! :D**

**********************************************************************************************

_**The Truth**_

"I don't understand Cream, What did I do to him!? Is it wrong to hangout with people that you want them to be your friends? I was just trying to make them feel safe with us. I remember that when I was alone, I felt scared. I didn't want them to feel like that. Now, that idiot Sonic thinks that me and Flash are more than friends! Seriously, sometimes I hate myself for loving him, it's my freakin fault for ever crossing paths with him! If I probably never gotten kidnapped by Metal then I wouldn't of met him in person. I wish I could hate him with all my heart, but I can't Cream! I just can't! When he makes me angry, he does the littlest and simplest things that makes my heart go crawling back into loving him again. It could be the way his sincere emerald eyes look at me or the flowers he brings me or when he saves me from danger. See there I go again!" Amy ranted on, she was lying on her stomach on her pink and white bed inside her pink bedroom. She had her arms around her face as she faced down at the bed. More tears descent down her face, she was sobbing.

"Amy, please don't cry. Sonic was just jealous, didn't you heard the part when he proclaimed that he like you back" Cream tried to calm her down, it didn't work.

"I heard everything alright, and he even said that he won't help me anymore and to have a great time with my new 'boyfriend'" Amy wailed as more tears formed in her eyes. Cream sighed, she was sitting on the edge of Amy's bed, in the middle of the bed was the desolate Amy. Cream rubbed her hand on Amy's back to relaxed her. But Amy still continued with her weeping, it was getting worse and worse.

"Amy, do you want anything?" Cream tried again. Amy looked at the rabbit, her face was red, her eyes were puffy with tears running down her cheeks. It made Cream even more poignant, she felt like crying herself.

"Can I be alone? Please Cream" Amy pleaded. Cream began to worry and Amy notice this.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything rash. I just need alone time to think" Amy said trying to change her mind about the thought of her doing suicide.

"Okay, I'll going to leave a teapot filled of green tea in the kitchen in case you want some. Call me at Tails' workshop if you need anything else, I'll be over there" Cream said, there was a small tone of uneasiness in her voice. Amy mustered up a small smile at the rabbit.

"Thank you, Cream. You're a true best friend"

"Just doing my job" Cream said earning a tiny giggle from Amy which made Cream smile. With that Cream waved goodbye and went into the kitchen to make green tea. Amy on the other hand, looked at the wet area on her bed where her tears fell.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog", she whispered to herself and went back into her heavy sobbing.

**At Tails' workshop……**

Tails was in his kitchen getting drinks for him and the twins. Flash and Violet were in the garage arguing with one another.

"See what you did Flash, now mom and dad are angry at each other" Violet snarl at Flash

"I didn't know dad was the jealous type, I wasn't even trying to get mom away from dad" Flash rejoin trying to defend himself. Violet looked down at her feet as she cooled down.

"Now what are going to do? We completely messed up the relationship between mom and dad. I feel horrible", Violet said as she was on the verge of tears. Flash went to hug her sister.

"I guess the only way we could solve this mess is to tell the truth" he told her. Violet slowly lifted her head to meet her brother's gaze.

"I guess you're right, here comes Uncle Tails. Maybe we could find a way to get mom and dad together and go back to our time" Violet said

"Yea, but first things first" Flash said letting go of his sister and walking towards Tails. Tails was putting the tray with the drinkers on the counter where he would plan out his inventions.

"Umm…..Tails, We have something to tell you" Flash said timidly. Tails turned around and faced Flash, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked gravely.

"Don't freak out, but we aren't really from this time" Flash said hoping to take it slow so Tails wouldn't pass out over the sudden news. Tails had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at Flash with a perplexed expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're from the future. We were fooling around in old Eggman's lair when we accidentally switched on Eggman's new invention. That machine teleported us to this time" Flash explained hesitantly. Tails' eyes were wide, he looked between the two hedgehogs standing before him.

"So this explains the appearance, the hammer, the speed, the eyes, the hair, the gloves, you're….you're-" Tails stuttered with difficulty.

"Sonic and Amy's children" Violet finished Tails' sentence. Tails didn't say anything, he stood there with shock written all over his face. (A/N I love seeing Tails' shocked face, it's funny XD)

"Uncle Tails can you help us build a time machine so we can go back to our time?" Violet pleaded. Tails regain his composure and looked at Violet with surprise.

"Uncle Tails?…..Anyways, what good does it do if Sonic and Amy are now separated. If their relationship doesn't improve than you two will cease to exist" Tails told them.

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of it" Flash spoke up, Tails and Flash looked at him with staggered expressions.

"It won't make their relationship even worse right?" Violet asked restlessly.

"No, it would be something that the two will never forget" Flash replied with a grin, "First I need to know where dad is". Tails ran over to his large computer screen and searched for Sonic.

"He's in the Evergreen Forest deep inside" Tails told Flash

"How do you know?" Violet asked

"Sonic is wearing his wristwatch communicator. With that thing you can track anyone who's wearing it" Tails replied proudly, "Now with building that time machine, it might take me two days to build one"

"I can help you Uncle Tails" Violet said

"Do you know anything about fixing and mechanics?"

"I learned only from the best"

"Who's that?" Tails questioned

"I mean you Uncle Tails" Violet exclaimed, Tails beamed with pride after hearing this.

"Talking about inventions, I wonder what Eggman thought when he found out about time machine turning out to be broken the next day" Flash pondered.

_**Year 2039, At Eggman's ship………**_

The sleeping elderly Eggman started to wake up from his deep slumber. His snoring became abrupt as he slowly open his beady eyes. He gazed around his dark lair and looked at the screen in front of him to look at the time, 1:03 AM, it said. Eggman turned around in his chair to take a glance at his new invention. Instead of seeing a shiny, well- built machine all he saw was a broken pile of metal.

"Huh? Am I seeing right? Why is my new machine broken? Does this mean that my dream was real? Do I really have snoring powers?" Eggman questioned himself, a sly smile appeared across his face.

"Bocoe! Decoe!" Eggman shouted. A yellow, tall robot with a short gray robot walking next to his side appeared before the fat old Eggman.

"Yes, doctor" Decoe asked, both of the robot were rusty and their metal would crank when they would walk. Pieces of metal or bolts would sometimes fall out, they needed a upgrade.

"Take my time machine to the 'fix it later' pile. I realized that my snoring has sonic boom powers, I'm going to use it to destroy that bothersome Sonic. Let's see how he will survive against my great power" Eggman gave off his famously Santa Claus laugh o0o. But now that he was old, in between his laugh he would have coughing fits 0o0. Bocoe and Decoe went to do what Eggman ordered them to do, Eggman was still trying to do his evil laughter.

"Seriously, that man keeps on losing his mind as he ages. We need a new upgrade, I don't want to sound cranky all the time" Bocoe complained.

"We know that this 'fix it later' pile is never going to get fix, neither will we" Decoe said. They had already put the broken time machine in the over flowing heap of busted inventions known as the 'fix it later' pile.

"I heard that, and I will fix them……after my little nap" said Eggman as he went to sleep again. Bocoe and Decoe sighed forlornly.

_**Back in 2009, in Tails' workshop……..**_

"Hey guys I'm back" piped up a cheerful Cream. She walked to the garage where Tails and Violet were building some contraption.

"What are you two building" Cream speculated at the machine that had a enormous round ring in the middle and a screen with a keyboard hanging on the side. Violet and Tails jumped at Cream's voice, they both turned to look at her.

"Hey Cream, how is Amy doing?" Violet asked she didn't hear her early question.

"She's doing better than before. I hope she could get over the incident at the park with Sonic. I don't like seeing her glum" Cream openly said, "Where's Flash?"

"He's going to go talk to Sonic. I don't know what he has in mind, but I hope it will make this situation better" Tails responded.

_**At the edge of the Evergreen Forest……..**_

A lilac streak flashed into the depths of the Evergreen Forest searching for a cobalt hedgehog.

"He's got to be around here" Flash told himself, at that moment he saw something azure in a clearing. Flash turned around and went to the clearing where he saw the azure color. He stood behind a tree and looked around the clearing. There in the middle was a boulder and sitting on top with his head bowed down was a blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog had his knees bended up close to his chest and his elbows were resting against them. His gloved hands was covering his face. Flash slowly walked towards him.

"Da..Sonic?" Flash said standing in front of the boulder. Sonic lifted up his head from his hands and gazed at Flash with his emotional eyes that were on the edge to let the tears fall.

"What do you want? Haven't you already taken what I loved most in the world?" Sonic spat.

"Sonic, I know that your really angry at me. But, what you did to Amy was awful. Our relationship between us is more of a…… sister and brother kind, trust me I wouldn't go out with someone that is like a sister to me. Besides, she was really hurt when you shouted those things at her" Flash told Sonic. Sonic sat there thinking about what Flash had just told him.

"Are you really telling the truth?" Sonic questioned

"Yes and if I was lying then shall I be curse for eternity or that I receive a fatal painful accident" Flash replied seriously. Sonic looked directly into Flash's eyes and saw that he wasn't fooling around. Sonic put his face back into his hands in the same position he was when Flash found him.

"Oh no, look what I've done. Amy probably never wants to see me ever again after I had treated her like that" Sonic said dejectedly.

"There is only one way to find out" Flash told Sonic. Sonic looked at Flash and gave his a small smile.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go and accept what I deserve" Sonic sighed, '_The hammer of doom'. _Flash gave Sonic a thumbs up with one of his eyes winking at him.

"Hey, that's my pose" Sonic playfully scolded.

Flash looked at him apologetically, "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" Sonic grinned at Flash and was gone.

_**Amy's house……**_

Amy was on her couch sipping the green tea that Cream left. '_I'm gonna have to find a way to get Sonic to believe me that I love him, not Flash. Talking about love, he confessed that he liked me. Now how am I going to get back his trust?' _Amy's thoughts were interruptedby the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Amy shouted to the person outside. She put down her teacup and went to open the front door.

Standing there on the front doorstep was Sonic looking diffident. A behavior that was rarely seen on the hero's demeanor.

"Hey Amy can I have a talk with you?" Sonic asked nervously. Amy was now grinning an ear to ear smile.

"SONIC!" she yelped and she tackled him to the ground with a bear hug. "I thought I would never see you again!".

"So you're not mad at me for shouting those things at you in the park?" Sonic looked at Amy, taken by surprise.

"Of course not Sonikuu, it's really hard to stay mad at you" Amy replied, she snuggled her face into his chest.

"I kinda expected you be enraged and with your hammer to your side when you saw me on your doorstep" Sonic told Amy as he felt more relieved about the outcome.

"Do you want me to take out my hammer and hit you with it?" Amy asked Sonic innocuously. Sonic sweat dropped now fully alarmed.

"No! It's better this way" Sonic responded.

"Awww….. Now I'm kinda feeling angry towards you again, I guess I am going to have to use my hammer after all. Only if you agree to go on a date with me then I won't have to use it" Amy bargained with an angelic behavior.

"I'll take the date" Sonic chirped. Amy looked at him with shock.

"I kinda excepted you to choose the hammer choice and run away from me"

"Do you want me to choose the 'hammer and run away from you' option?"

"NO! The date option is fine with me!" Amy said as she cling onto Sonic. Sonic chuckled at her reaction.

"Then I'll pick you up at 8PM tomorrow. Can't wait to see you then. Bye" Sonic told Amy at the door. Amy closed the front door, her face expressed the words 'Euphoria'. Amy jumped up into the air and gave out a loud exultant squeal of overjoyed. In the next second, she was over at her couch dialing Rouge's and Tails' number.

******************************************************************************************

I'm gonna try to post up the next chpts up as soon as possible. I'm starting Summer School on Thurs. so I'm sorry if I don't finish the story before it.


	7. A date to remember

"HAHAHA! XD Instead of 'A date to forget' from Sonic X episode # 42, this is called 'A date to remember' XD………get it?"

Lisa Joy Bean *the tiger* (From the story Gone): "You're insane. You know that….. right?"

"Not completely insane, just slightly"

Lisa:…….. O.o

******************************************************************************************

_**A date to remember**_

"Amy, come out now. We're dying to see how you look" Rouge called Amy eagerly from the other side of the bathroom door. Rouge was in front of the door waiting with Cream and Violet. They had spent the whole day shopping and getting the rights things for Amy's date with Sonic. It was five minutes till 8 PM and Amy was really anxious.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming" Amy replied from the other side. The bathroom door slowly open and out came a pink hedgehog in a strapless dress that was the same length and color as her usual red dress. She wore dark red closed-toe stiletto shoes that went perfectly with her dark red shiny headband. She still wore her favorite golden bangles as always, but the thing different about her was that she was wearing a little bit of mascara and eyeliner.

"Dang!" said Rouge as she looked Amy from head to toe, behind her was Cream and Violet doing the same thing.

"Well, how do I look. Should I put on more eyeliner?" Amy asked she was concerned on how she was looking. She turned around and was about to go back into the bathroom to put on more eyeliner when a hand held her back. It was Violet's hand, she was smiling warmly at her.

"You look beautiful, Amy. When Sonic sees you, his jaw will drop"

Rouge grabbed Amy's hand and led her into the living room. Cream and Violet came into the living room with the green tea and some cookies that they had baked.

DING DONG!

Amy instantly stood up straight, tingling sensations went throughout her body as her heart started to pound faster. Before Rouge could offer to get the front door, Amy was already there turning the knob.

"HelloSonic,Ican'twaittogoonourdate" Amy said rapidly. She looked to see the blue hedgehog in front of her, but instead of a blue one it was a black one with red strips on his quills. Standing next to him was a twin-tailed fox, a red echidna and a lilac hedgehog.

"WHOA!" Tails, Flash and Knuckles exclaimed in unison, Shadow's eyes widen and he rose an eyebrow, at the sight of Amy.

"Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Flash, what are you guys doing here?" Amy questioned, she was startled. Cream, Violet and Rouge were already behind Amy looking at the boys in the same way Amy was, mystified.

"We're here to support Sonic in case he gets you-know-what" Knuckles whispered to Amy looking around to make sure that Sonic wasn't there standing behind them or was nearby.

"What's you-know-what?" Amy asked raising one eyebrow in bewilderment, everyone closed in to hear Knuckles' response.

"Shy!" Shadow boomed out which caused everyone to jump at the use of his voice volume.

"Shy? Why would Sonic get shy?" Amy asked

"You basically hadn't notice how he gets when he's around you. Hmmm…..Isn't it also the reason why he would always run away from you?" Shadow said rhetorically, he rose an eyebrow.

"So the reason why he would run away from me was because he was really shy to let me know that he liked me!" Amy grinned and let out a squeal that required everyone around her to cover their ears with their hands.

"What's all the squealing about?" asked a navy blue hedgehog. He walked up to the crowd that was standing between Amy's front door. Amy's eyes widen at the sight of him. Sonic was wearing a midnight blue button down shirt, that made his fur look slightly lighter along with black jeans. Instead of his usual red sneakers, he was wearing shoes that looked identically the same with the buckle and the strap except that these were gray, not red. Those shoes were polished so they shine as the moonlight or any other light would cast upon them. Other than that he still wore his quills and gloves the same way. He made it more even irresistible with that cocky smile of his and his shimmering emerald eyes.

"Not bad faker" Shadow smirked, like always.

"Thanks" Sonic replied smiling back at Shadow. Tails and Violet were standing close by to each other.

"The time machine should be done by tomorrow morning" Tails whispered to Violet.

"That's great. But, I think it better to focus to make this one unbelievable night for mom and dad" Violet whispered back. Tails didn't said anything back, he just nodded his head in agreement.

Rouge looked at Amy to see her reaction of Sonic. She noticed that she had a huge grin plastered on her face and that her face was faintly between blue and purple. '_Great, not again' _Rouge thought sarcastically, she inched closer to Amy.

"Amy, breathe" Rouge whispered into her ear. Amy sucked in air and let it out then she turned to looked at Rouge, Cream and Violet.

"I think I need girl support" she said apprehensively and with that she speedily went into the kitchen to retrieve from her dazedness. Cream, Rouge and Violet went after her. Sonic stood there outside with the guys, perplexed. He didn't got the chance to see Amy completely, all he saw a red and pink blur dashing back into the house.

"What's wrong with her?' Sonic asked the Tails and the others.

"I guess she just needs to fix her hair or something" Flash shrugged. The guys entered Amy's house and went into the living room. They all sat at the long couch.

"I hope she gets out here soon, I don't wanna miss the movie, it starts at 8:45" Sonic told the guys

"What movie did you buy the tickets for?" Tails asked

"For 'Shadowy Secrets'" Sonic said taking out the two tickets and holding them up for everyone to see. Shadow grumbled at the mention of shadowy, Knuckles gasped.

"I heard that that movie has suspense, action, romance, and horror in it. Awww…. I wanna see that movie, you two are lucky" Knuckles whined crossing his arms on his chest.

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen…….**_

Amy was trying to get her breathing normal and her face less flustered.

"OMG! He is so hot!" Amy cried out electrify. Rouge had her hands on both of Amy's shoulders.

"Amy, try to stay calm and remember how to breathe. Are you ready to start your date with Sonic now?"

"Yes" Amy replied letting out a breathe as she let her body and brain relaxed. Rouge went to stand next to Amy, she looked back at Violet and Cream. They were stuffing their faces with cookies. Rouge rolled her eyes and beckoned them to follow her and Amy. Together they all walked into the living room. The boy's heads lifted up to see the girls entering the living room. Right away, Sonic's eyes lay upon Amy. _'WOW! She looks beautiful. I bet she's more beautiful than anything that could ever exist'_

"Sonic?" Amy waved her hand in front of the staggered hedgehog. Sonic shook his head and grinned at Amy.

"Amy you look stunning"

"Why thank you. You look rather handsome yourself" Amy replied blushing and acting like a small coy child. Sonic blushed deeply at Amy's words, he looked down at his shoes to cover his shyness. Knuckles nudged Sonic with his elbow to get his attention. Sonic looked up at Knuckles who was smiling at him. Sonic returned the smile gaining his confidence back.

"Well, I think we should leave, we don't wanna be late for the movie" Sonic announced as he got up from the couch. He walked to Amy and grabbed her hand, everyone was looking at them with excitement in their eyes and Shadow still had that smile. Amy and Sonic were heading to the front door ready to go on their date when a voice called them.

"Sonic!, Amy! Wait, I need to take pictures of you two!" Cream cried out running towards them with a digital orange camera in her hand. The rest of the others were following the hopping rabbit.

"Come on Cream, it's not as if they are going to a prom or something" Knuckles said

"I know, but I want them to have a picture of this special day" Cream told Knuckles

Amy and Sonic embraced each other and smiled at the camera, Cream took like 5 shots.

"Is that all?" Sonic asked Cream, Cream nodded.

"Okay then see you later" Amy waved at everyone as Sonic and her left the house.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Amy asked Sonic, they were standing side to side as they walked down the street heading to the movie theater.

"I got tickets for the new movie 'Shadowy Secrets' I hope that's okay with you" Sonic responded meekly.

"I wanted to see that movie ever seen it was being produced. I had watched all of the trailers, it seems like an great movie!" Amy exclaimed gladly. Sonic couldn't help but smile because the date was going in a good direction. Everything went back into silence between the two hedgehogs, the only sounds that were heard in the streets were the cars passing by and the talking of people in restaurants or who were walking by. Sonic and Amy were each having a mental talk on how to stir up a conversation to make it awkward silence between them disappear. As if things couldn't get worse, a group of tough looking guys were walking behind them, one of them wolf whistled at Amy. Amy began to blush and feel uncomfortable, Sonic notice this and wrapped his right arm around her lean shoulders. Sonic and Amy continue to walk towards their destination with the group of guys following close behind them saying sexual comments to Amy. Amy felt more and more uncomfortable, Sonic felt like they weren't going to stop unless he did something about it. Finally, Sonic turned around and glared at the guys, immediately the guys recognized him. At once they turned on their heels and ran down the street off to somewhere else. Sonic smirked at the cowards and continued his walk with Amy to the theater. Inside, they checked the time, it was barley 8:20.

"What do you wanna do?' Sonic asked Amy. Amy looked around and saw a arcade off in the far right in the theater's lobby. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him to the arcade room.

"Let's play something in there"

There were inside the dark arcade room filled by the noise of machines being used and the sound effects of the games. Amy's eyes fell upon a machine that looked like the dance dance revolution game except this was sing revolution (A/N I think it's called like that IDK?). Amy rushed over to the machine and grabbed one of the microphones.

"How about we sing together?" She grinned sweetly at him. Sonic smiled at her and grabbed the other microphone.

"It's on"

Sonic put in the quarters and let Amy choose the songs. She choose the song "This is real, this is me" by Demi Lovato. The song began and Amy read the lyrics on the machine. Her voice sounded beautiful along with the song, up next was Sonic turn on the song. They were busy singing that they didn't notice the crowd of people that gathered up in front of them to see how they sang. At the end the crowd clapped and cheered them on. Amy blushed while Sonic looked at the watch communicator on his wrist, the time was 8:29. Sonic looked at the blushing Amy.

"How about another song, that was fun" he smiled willingly at her. Amy smiled back and scanned through the songs for one that allowed two players. She choose the song "I wanna know you" by Hannah Montana. Again they began to read the lyrics on the screen and sang together. The song ended, and Sonic looked at the time again, 8:40.

"Amy, do you want anything to drink or popcorn?"

"I only want a little bit of popcorn and I might not finish my drink"

"That's okay, I could buy a small popcorn tub and a large soda for the two of us. Besides I don't eat a lot of popcorn either, I want a chilidog" Sonic told her, he left to go buy the snacks. Amy tried to make her way out of the arcade and into the lobby of the theater. Outside of the arcade, she saw Sonic already ordering the refreshments. She looked at the tickets and saw what room the movie was going to be in. An arm wrapped itself around her waist, Amy thought that it was Sonic. She turned around to look at him.

"I found the room where the movie is" Amy said to the person who was holding her around the waist. Her blood froze when she saw that it wasn't Sonic. It was a light brown sheep that had periwinkle colored eyes, he was wearing black and white Vans.

"Hello, sweet thang. I saw there standing there looking lost. Wanna spent the night with me?" He said moving his face closer towards Amy, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Amy was squirming out of his firm grip, but his arms wouldn't budge to let her go. A finger tapped the pervert's shoulder.

"What!?" replied the light brown sheep in annoyance. He turned around and saw a frowning Sonic the Hedgehog standing there with his foot tapping and refreshments on his arms.

"Sorry, Mr. Hedgehog didn't know that this was your girl" The light brown sheep said rapidly, there was fear evident in his voice. He turned around and ran out of the theater feeling embarrassed of what he did.

"I'm starting to think that those guys we ran into today during our date aren't so dim-witted" Sonic told Amy. Amy grabbed some of the refreshments from Sonic's hands and together they walked into the room where the previews were going on.

Amy was holding Sonic's arm, it was only 36 minutes into the movie and the suspense part was going on. Amy had the popcorn tub on her lap, Sonic had already ate his chilidog and was looking attentively at the movie. Someone in the movie was in a dark room and soon a shrill cry rang throughout the speakers in the theater room. Amy jumped causing half of the filled popcorn tub to spill some onto the ground. Amy cling onto Sonic's arm, Sonic looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry Ames, I'm here you don't have to be afraid". Amy smiled back but it disappeared as another shrill scream came out of the movie.

"Sonic, Do you think the romantic part will be coming soon?"

"I don't know Ames, let's just watch". Amy sighed and snuggled closer onto Sonic's shoulder, Sonic couldn't resist Amy's smell of her strawberry shampoo. So he hovered his nose over her hair to keep on smelling the scent, but his nose would go deeper into her hair. The tip of Sonic's nose would touch her scalp that caused Amy to giggle by the light tickling. Sonic chuckled along with Amy's giggles, her laughter was contagious.

"SSShhhh!", Said the person sitting in front of them. Amy and Sonic straight away stopped their laughter and looked at each other. They both had smiles on their faces, but they couldn't keep the unexplainable laughing between them, they didn't even know what they were laughing about! Amy and Sonic burst out in laughter annoying the person sitting in front of them even more. The person stood up and faced them, she was going to tell them a piece of her mind.

"If you guys keep on-" the beige koala was saying, her eyes widen at the sight of Sonic. Sonic stared back at the koala, his eyes widen because he knew what was coming next. Amy was trying to ease her giggling, she looked at the alarmed Sonic.

"Are you alright Sonic?" She asked in concerned

"It's them again, they keep on hunting me!" Sonic groaned. Amy turned to look at the frozen-by-shock beige Koala girl. She was sitting with her other fan girls friends, they were still wearing the 'I Love Sonic' shirt.

"Girls! It's him! It's SONIC!" The koala screech. Like whole row sitting in front of Sonic and Amy stood up, they were fan girls wearing the similar kind of shirt that the beige koala was wearing.

"SONIC!!!!" They all exclaimed in exhilaration, they had very broad creepy smiles and eyes that seemed to popped out of their eyes. They combined perfectly with the dark forest scene in the background of the movie, making the room even more scarier. At that instant, a lime green monkey that worked in the theater walked in with a flashlight in hand. The light illuminated Sonic, Amy and the fanatical girls.

"I'm gonna have to kick you guys out. We have received complains that all of you are too loud" The

theater attendant told the loud bunch.

"Don't worry we were about to leave" Sonic told the attendant. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and walked to the nearest exist door. The cluster of fan girls following them close behind.

"Sonic you know that either way they are going to follow us unless we do something, in this case you do. They will find us, trust me I know" Amy told Sonic. They were now outside, Sonic was about to dash off with Amy to escape the fan girls. Sonic took in consideration of Amy's recent words and nodded at her.

"You're right. I should at least sign their 'I love Sonic' shirts. That should let do the trick and they might leave us alone for the rest of the night" Sonic said. Sonic was going to turn around to face his fans, but in an millisecond the fan girls surrounded Amy and Sonic.

"Okay, listen I would like a single file line in front of me. Does anyone had a sharpie?" Sonic asked the fan girls feeling wounded up because they were ruining his date with Amy. One ecstatic owl skipped happily over to Sonic and handed him her blue sharpie. Sonic sighed in annoyance and signed the girl's shirt, it took fifty minutes to sign each of the fan girls shirts and to take a lot of pictures with each of them. The last girl was the beige koala that had stirred up the whole problem. Sonic sighed in relief after all the girls were gone (or so he thought) and looked at Amy. She was sitting on the curb looking in her pink cell phone at one of the Mackenzie Falls minisodes.

"Amy, I'm done you wanna go have dinner?", He asked. Amy put her cell phone away and stood up.

"Let's go" She said happily, she linked her arm with Sonic's. Sonic smiled at her and together they walked to the La Belle Rue that was just a couple minutes down the street from the theater. Sonic told Amy a joke and they were laughing as they made their way. They were like a two minutes walk away from the restaurant when the beige koala fan girl popped up out nowhere blocking the path in front of them.

"Ummm…..hi…again" Sonic waved at the koala, confusion written across his face

"Hello, my future husband. Aren't you glad to see me again? I just can't get enough of you. We'll be married soon and become movie stars. Be rich and have tons of kids. Living the life like real movie stars" The koala said daydreaming into her fantasy. Sonic and Amy stood there looking at her as if she was a strange unknown species. The koala grabbed Sonic's hand and yanked him out of Amy's side, she was practically dragging him with her.

"Let's have a date, you and me" the koala piped up. Sonic was trying to escape from the koala's grasp, but she was too strong. _'What's up with fan girls and iron gripped strength?' _

"Hold it! Don't you dare take away my Sonikuu away from me!" Amy shouted at the girl crossly.

"Too bad pinky because he's mine now!" The koala turned around and told her smugly.

"Seriously, I wouldn't mess around with her. Except I do it because I'm me, but you on the other hand might not survive her wrath" Sonic warned the koala.

"HA! That pink thing is a weakling, she doesn't have a chance against me" The koala laughed. She turned to look at Amy, her eyes widen at the sight of her. Amy had a red aura glowing around her, her eyes had fire in them. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to control her anger flowing through her at that instant.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SONIC AWAY FROM ME!" Amy screamed, she stretch her hand to her side and summoned her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Whoa!" The koala said now feeling petrified towards Amy.

"If I were you, I would run now" Sonic gave the Koala the advice. The koala nodded dumbly and ran off away from the flaring Amy. Sonic got up and grabbed Amy's hand, he smiled at her.

"Let's go get dinner"

"Okay" Amy smiled back, returning back into the cheerful girl. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant. When they got there, they notice that the restaurant was already closed. Amy started to get angry again.

"That stupid Koala, if it wasn't for her. We would have been leaving the restaurant with food in our tummies! I'm going to find that girl and make her pay for what she's has done!" Amy's went back into her angry mode. She had her hammer out and was about to run off to find the beige koala fan girl , but Sonic hold her back.

"Ames, please calm down. We could take a stroll in the park if you like" Sonic suggested. Amy went back to her normal happy self and smiled back at Sonic.

"That's a nice idea" She chirped, "But first I need to go to the bathroom". The two hedgehogs scanned the street for an open store or restaurant.

"How about there" Sonic pointed at Wall-mart, open 24 hrs it said on a small sign. Sonic and Amy headed to the store to use the bathroom. While Amy was in the bathroom, Sonic was talking to Tails through his wristwatch communicator.

"What's wrong Sonic? Is it Eggman?" Tails asked in worry

"No, it just that the restaurant where I had reservations for closed. It was a romantic dinner for both of us. I was wondering if you could help me? We're both about to head over to the park to take a night stroll" Sonic said, he was now sweating because he was nervous.

"Oh my gosh! You're sweating! This is serious. Take a deep breath and try to keep Amy busy wherever you two are for at least ten minutes and then head to the park. There will be a surprise for both of you set up. I'm pretty sure Amy will love it" Tails told Sonic in haste.

"Thanks lil' bro. I really appreciate it"

"No probl- Oh no! Here comes Amy! Bye" Sonic turned around to look at Amy who was making her way over to him.

"Are you ready to go to the park?" Amy asked him in case he also wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Hey! I saw this awesome game, you wanna play with me" Sonic told Amy pulling her towards the video games section of the store.

"Fine, let's see what game it is" Amy said.

They got to the game area, Sonic's eyes spotted the Wii with two controls, it was there so people can check out the game or operation that way they can decide to buy it or not. The game in the system was Mario and Sonic at the Olympics. _'Ha! It's that game with me against that pathetic plumber' _Sonic smirked mentally.

"This game" Sonic told Amy pulling her towards the Wii.

"I somehow knew that it was going to be a game about you" Amy said rolling her eyes at Sonic. Sonic grabbed the console and pick himself in the game. Amy grabbed the other console and picked……. Mario? Sonic looked at Amy with a disbelief expression and gasped at her.

"You picked the plumber?"

"Yeah, and he's going to kick you butt"

"Oh! It's totally on" Sonic said. The two hedgehogs began on the running course of the game.

_**Meanwhile……..**_

"Cream, Rouge did you bring Vanilla's food for Sonic and Amy?" Tails asked, he had a clipboard on his hands. They were at the park under the tree, where Amy and the others were lounging that day when Eggman appeared. The sky was cloudless letting the moon gleam down upon the park, it's light reflected off the pond making the water glimmer. The park was obviously empty except for Tails and the others. there was a light breeze passing by, it was a splendid night to be at the park.

"Where's Knuckles with the table!" Tails exclaimed, Violet was standing next to Rouge and Cream with the table cloth and candles in her hands. Knuckles came running with the table, he set it up and walked away grunting angrily.

"Why do I have to be the security and carry heavy things!" Knuckles complained. Shadow was passing by with a vase of roses on his hands and went to put it on the table where the girls were setting it up.

"Hurry up you guys! Sonic and Amy will be coming in the two minutes! Knuckles, Shadow, you two are the security people making sure that no one goes in the park during Sonic and Amy's romantic dinner. The Chaotix team will play songs for the couple. Flash and the rest of us will go to my workshop. Call us if you need any help" Tails told everyone. Vector and his companions, set up their instruments behind the trees and bushes to be unseen from Sonic and Amy. Shadow and Knuckles walked around the outskirts of the park to make sure that no one besides Amy and Sonic entered the park. Tails and the others left.

Shadow and Knuckles were walking around the park looking for anyone around, there was a couple hanging out near the exit of the park. It was a dark yellow colored female mongoose with a male creamy possum. They were making out, Knuckles ran towards them while Shadow took his time making his way.

"Hey! Nobody is allowed to be here. This park is off limits for tonight!" Knuckles shouted and waved his hands at them. The mongoose growled at Knuckles and attacked him. Shadow went to stand next to the mongoose's boyfriend.

"What's up with her?"

"Oh, she's doesn't like it when someone interrupts us when we are on a date" the possum responded

"Can you guys leave"

"I'm sorry, but no!"

"You asked for it" Shadow told the possum. He walked over to the mongoose who was now trying to scratch Knuckles with her manicured nails. He grabbed the back of her shirt and flung her into the bushes.

"OW!" came out Vector's voice.

"VERONICA!" shouted the possum. He ran over to help his girlfriend out of the bushes where she was fling into. The mongoose came out crying as she hold her head where it hit Vector's head.

"Let's get out of here, Mark. Before that mean hedgehog attacks us!" she whimpered. The couple ran out of the park frighten of Shadow. Shadow looked after them with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, his favorite position. Knuckles got up from the group rubbing his head and arms where the mongoose scratched him.

"I don't get how you can have such authority over people"

"I'm the ultimate life form of course"

"I didn't know you would volunteer to help set up the romantic dinner for Sonic and Amy?" Knuckles said smirking at him.

"I'm helping because I'm going to get paid" Shadow told Knuckles, he returned the smirk back at him.

"What!? Rouge forced me to help! When you are going to get paid for helping!?" Knuckles exclaimed, he had his jaw open looking at Shadow unbelievably.

At that moment Sonic and Amy were entering the park.

"Quick! Into the bushes!" Knuckles exclaimed, he jumping into the bushes.

"OW! Why am I getting hit on the head with people!" Vector complained. Shadow shook his head and Chaos controlled into the top of the tree where the Chaotix team and Knuckles were hiding in the bushes.

"HA! Mario beated you" Amy gloated at her accomplishment over the Wii game.

"Yeah, Yeah I was going easy on you" Sonic lied, he honesty got beaten by Amy Rose on the game.

"Gosh, it's so quiet and beautiful out here", Said Amy going into romantic mode.

"Yep it is" agreed Sonic looking around.

"What's that!?" Amy cry out pointing at a glowing light behind the tree standing a few feet from them. She grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him with her to the mysterious light. She gasped at the view in front of her.

'_Tails, you're the best!' _thought Sonic. In front of them was a table set up with a vase of roses in the middle and plates covered by metal tray tops to keep the food inside warm. The napkins were origami swallows placed next to the utensils. The table was under the tree facing the glimmering pond and glowing under the graceful moon and night sky.

Amy contently pulled Sonic towards the table, both hedgehogs sat across from each other, since there was only two chairs. They took off the tray tops of the plate, their dinner was Chicken Alfredro with a basket of bread roll sticks and a jug of lemonade. Hungry that they were, the two hedgehogs began to eat their dinner listening to the quiet sound of the park and how the pond's tiny waves made noise. Afterwards, they clean up the table a bit and went to sit under the tree. Amy decided to take off her stiletto shoes to let her feet rest for a while. Sonic's back leaned against the tree's truck with Amy leaning back onto his chest. They were enjoying each other's embrace as they looked at the wonderful night filled with tons of stars. _Faint snap!_

"Espio, Charmy. Do you have your instruments?" Vector looked at his two comrades. Espio was holding the violin ready to play anything. But, Charmy stood there with disgust on his face looking at the guitar.

"Do I really have to play that. How come we don't play one of our songs?" Charmy asked, he took out his drumsticks.

"This is a romantic dinner, not a concert" Espio answered

"But, I wanna play my drums!" complained Charmy. At that moment Shadow and Knuckles were coming back from their round of patrolling around the park.

"It's all clear" Knuckles told the Chaotix team. Charmy was still complaining about wanting to play his drums. Shadow didn't want to keep on hearing Charmy so he walked over and lightly squeezed his shoulder. Instantaneously, Charmy fell to the ground asleep.

"You need to teach me that" Espio told Shadow, who only nodded back at him. Shadow went over and picked up the guitar that Charmy was complaining about. Vector, Espio and Shadow started to play their instruments to the song requested by Cream to play for the dinner.

"Do you hear that?" Amy asked, she looked up at Sonic.

"Yeah, you wanna dance?" Sonic asked. Amy stood up and helped Sonic to his feet. Sonic put his hands on Amy's shoulder and waist. Amy put her arms around Sonic's shoulders. Together, they swayed slowly to the instrumental song of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. _Snap!_

The song was getting slower and slower as it was coming to an end. Finally the song came to an end. Sonic slowly leaned forward as so did Amy. They each closed their eyes moving closer to each other. Until finally their lips touched. Both felt an electric sensation go through their bones and some kind of fluffiness fill their stomachs. _Faint Snap!_

"What are you doing?" Vector asked Espio. Espio was looking at Sonic and Amy, he was taking pictures of them whenever there was a romantic opportunity between them.

"I'm taking pictures of them when they get all romantic. Cream told me to do it" Espio replied not taking his eyes away from Sonic and Amy.

"You let that little rabbit tell you what to do?"

"Believe me, you think that she's cute and innocent. But she could be evil when she's mad or when you don't complete her wishes" Espio told Vector. Shadow and Knuckles left to do another patrolling round around the park. Charmy was stirring around on the ground meaning that he was waking up.

Sonic and Amy pulled back a little and let their foreheads lean against the other. Sonic looked into Amy's eyes, they were both trying to grasp for air.

"I never thought that this day would ever come" Amy said taking in a breath.

"My dream has finally came true" Sonic told Amy. _Snap! _Sonic and Amy broke off of their romantic embrace and looked around at their surroundings.

"What was that noise?" Amy asked

"I don't know, but let's continue with our date" Sonic said looking at Amy. Amy looked back at him, they were closing in again for another kiss. _Snap! _This time Amy saw where the sound came from. She pulled out her hammer.

"AH HA! I HAVE FOUND YOU!", She yelled as she ran and jumped into the bushes.

"AMY! WAIT!", shouted Sonic.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed the rustling bushes.

******************************************************************************************

"I like Demi Lovato just to let you guys out there know, but I don't like Hannah Montana. I think some of her songs are okay, but that's all. Yea, this chapter was kinda long wasn't it?"

Lisa: "Tell me about it"

" Hey!? What are you still doing here?"

Lisa: "Reading the story. Actually I was wondering if I can work with you. You know do disclaimers, explain things to the readers, hangout with you, etc."

*thinks* " Hmm…. It does gets awfully lonely here…… Okay, but first you must sign this contract" *hands over the contract, has around 500 pgs*

Lisa: "Okay, I'll read it word per word"

"Fine, well I think this will take a little bit of time. See you till the next chapter" *waves to readers*

*In the background, Lisa starts reading the contract* Lisa: "To work along the side next to Stephanie aka Ziggy7.….."


	8. Going home

Lisa: "YAY! I'm in!"

"Yea,Yea…….Let's see what happened to the screaming bushe-" *a blue robot Chao appears*

"Hi, I'm Omochao!"

Lisa: "Omochao. A robot chao that gives people important information. He belong to Sega and he likes t-"

"Lisa! This is not pokemon and we clearly don't have time for chattering. Now on with the STORY!"

******************************************************************************************

_**Going home**_

It was late into the morning, everyone was in their homes getting ready to go out for the day. A fox with two lilac hedgehogs were in the workshop's garage of the yellow fox. They were admiring the completed machine that was standing before them.

"I can't believe we finish it", Tails exclaimed with satisfaction.

"We're finally heading back home", Flash said looking at his sister, who smiled back at him. Tails walked over to the screen with the keyboard handing under it.

"We have to do this before Sonic and the others sees this and starts asking us for answers. Which means that we are going to have to tell them the whole truth and-", Tails was saying as he turn on the time machine.

" What truth?", asked Sonic. He was entering the garage with Amy on his side holding onto one of his arms.

"Hey, what up?", she greeted them.

"Just chillin here, how's the Chaotix team?", Tails queried Amy, hoping that Sonic would forget what he questioned, tough luck.

"Sonic and me went to the hospital to leave flowers for the Chaotix team. The doctor told us that they were lucky that they didn't get beaten any further or they would of gotten greater injuries and bruises. They should be out by the next week", Amy shy away as she told Tails. She was obviously the reason why the Chaotix team was in the hospital.

That night on Sonic and Amy's date, Amy heard something in the bushes. She thought that it was one of Sonic's foes, Eggman, trying to ruin their date. Amy ran into the bushes with her hammer ready to strike the person or persons that were behind them. Those unlucky people turned out to be the Chaotix team.

Sonic wouldn't take his eyes off Tails, Flash and Violet, he looked at them with an inquired look. He crossed his arms across his chest with Amy still attached to one of his arms. He began to tap his right foot to stress out that he was becoming impatient with waiting for their answer. Violet sighed deeply and stepped forward.

"Sonic, Amy. We really lied to you and everyone else. We're not really from this time", Violet paused

"What!?" Sonic and Amy exclaimed concurrently.  
"We're from the year 2039, and……………………………….…..you're our parents", Flash said looking away. Amy felt like she was glued to her spot, her face showed shock. As for Sonic, he had his jaw wide open. Without any warning he fainted to the ground. Amy tried to grab Sonic before he hit the ground, but he was too fast for her.

"Sonic!? SONIC!?" Amy cried out to him. She kneeled next to Sonic and shook the fainted hedgehog hoping that the movement would wake him up, it didn't. Tails swiftly ran into his kitchen to get a bucketful of water. After getting it filled, he ran back into the garage and poured it over Sonic.

*GASP!*"WA- WATER! I'M DROWING!" Sonic shot up into a sitting position waving his arms around frantically.

"Sonic, calm down. You're not in water. It's okay. Tails just poured water over you" Amy tried to explain to Sonic. Sonic relaxed and looked around. He spotted Flash and Violet and started to chuckle. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"HAHAHAHA! I had the wildest dream. I dreamt that Flash and Violet confessed to me that they were our children", Sonic laughed. But, his laughed subsided as he saw that everyone wasn't laughing with him & looked serious.

"It's wasn't a dream. It was real, wasn't it?" Sonic asked. Violet and Flash just nodded. Amy all of a sudden sprang up to the twins and hugged them.

"I can't believe I have twins with Sonic!", Amy stepped back to take a closer look at the twins, "Without a doubt these are our children! Flash has my eyes and Violet has my bangs. Thought they both look more like you Sonic".

"No wonder the girls were after you. You must gotten you're ol' dad's charm eh?" Sonic winked at his son. Amy crossed her arms and did a disapproving 'Hmph'.

"I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, but if Flash and Violet doesn't get back to their time. There could be some consequences with the time" Tails told them.

"Wait! I first wanna know how they got here?" Sonic asked. Flash began to tell Sonic and Amy about their little episode back in 2039 with Eggman's time machine.

"-and now here we are ready to go back home" Flash finished.

"You two are grounded for eternity!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, please don't shout. Try to calm down" Amy said trying to smoother her boyfriend's anger, it worked. Tails went back to the keyboard to type in Flash and Violet's actual time from where they were.

"Do you have any idea what was the exact date and time that you guys got into the time machine?"

"Hmmmmm……I think it was on Wednesday, June 15, 2039 around 10:55 PM. I remember the date because it was the first day of summer vacation" Flash told everyone with triumph. Tails typed in the same date but a different set of time.

"There it's set", Tails announced. Flash and Violet stepped in front of the machine. In the middle, swirls of colors were going round and round. Tails ran to grab a piece of paper and wrote down:

_Wednesday, June 15, 2039 10 PM. Tell Sonic to go into Eggman's ship and destroy time machine. Machine that has a huge ring in the middle. _

"Bye" Flash and Violet said at the same time. Amy went to hug the twins, she looked as if she was going to cry. After she hugged them, Sonic went up and hugged them, he felt kind of awkward. He still couldn't believe that they were Amy and his children. While, Sonic and his family were doing this. Tails was putting the piece of paper in a metal tube. _'I have to make sure that in the future this doesn't happen again' _Tails thought to himself. He closed it by using a metal cap that had keyhole in the middle. _Open in June, 2039, _Tails engraved on the side of the metal tube with a laser pen. With a final look behind, the twins jumped into the swirls of colors and disappeared among them.

For Tails, Sonic and Amy, it felt as if time itself stood still. They had blank looks in their faces unaware of their surroundings. Tails was the first to move. He shook his head and looked at the unfamiliar metal tube on his hand and the key on his other. _'What is this?' _he thought, he inspected the tube and saw the words engraved on the side. '_Must be something important. Guess I'll have to wait till 2039, to open it'_. Tails shrugged and walked over to his vault where he kept his priced possessions. There he put the key and the metal tube for safe keeping. He turned around to look at Amy and Sonic, they were both coming out of their void.

"What were we doing?" he asked skeptically. Sonic thought for a second, his face beamed when he realized what he was going to say earlier before he went into blanked out.

"Amy and I are officially together now" he announced proudly, pulling Amy by the waist towards him. They both smile at Tails, who smiled and gave his buddy a thumbs up.

"What's that machine behind you Tails?" Amy asked pointing at the time machine. Tails turned around to look at it.

"I don't know. I'll check it out later to see what it does" Tails said scratching his head trying to remember why he built in the first place. They obviously didn't recall specific stuff of Flash and Violet or who they were. Something must of happen in the future that they couldn't remember much about them. But, they did know what they did over the past days.

"Wat's up?" said Knuckles as he walked into the garage. Walking next to him was Rouge and Cream.

"How did you guys knew we were here?" Sonic questioned.

"We're coming form the hospital, we've just visited the Chaotix team. They overheard that you two were planning to come here. Gosh Amy! Now I know why Sonic runs away from you when you have your hammer", Knuckles told Amy.

"Sorry" Amy muttered shyly as she remembered her folly.

"So you guys are together now huh?" Said a gruff voice. Everyone turned to look at the person who had just spoke. Standing there at the edge of the garage was Shadow leaning against the entrance.

"Yep" Sonic replied gleefully, "What are you doing here?".

"I was on my way to the store to buy bread when I heard some commotion" Shadow responded, detaching his back from the wall. He walked to the others and stood next to them,

"I always knew you like her…..faker" Shadow smirked at Sonic earning a playful pounded from him on the shoulder. Sonic laughed and looked at Shadow. Shadow glared at Sonic for the playful pound on the shoulder, he didn't like to fool around especially with playful fights. Sonic saw Shadow's evil glare and shutted up, looking away from him.

_CRASH!_

Came a sound from behind all of them. Instantly, all their heads turned to look at what had made the loud noise. Clouds of smoke blinded them causing them to cough and to cover their mouth and noses. They all squinted to look thought the smoke. Emerging from within the clouds of smoke was a figure that appeared like a hedgehog with a weird hair-do. Once the smoke cleared out, the figure became more visible.

"I had to make sure that this machine was destroyed before worse things could of happen" the silver hedgehog said looking at everyone else who looked surprised.

"Silver?" Sonic said to the hedgehog. He was standing in front of a terribly crushed machine that used to be the so-called time machine. Silver quietly nodded and took out a golden ring. He threw it into the air and there before him open a portal. He put one of his legs in the portal and was about to jump in when all of a sudden he stopped.

"Don't build anymore time machines or you will be hearing again from me. Next time it won't be pretty" Silver warned. Then Silver jumped into the portal and disappeared all together with it.

"That was weird" Shadow broke the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, how about we go to that ice cream parlor down at 17th street. It's on me" Sonic told everyone, they all smiled and nodded at him. Nobody felt like talking since weird and unexplainable things are happening to them.

"If it's on him, then fine I'll go", said Shadow joining the group for ice cream. They began to walk out of Tails' garage so that he could close it. As they made their way to the ice cream parlor. Knuckles walked along the side of Tails.

"Tails, how much are you going to pay Shadow for helping out on the 'Sonic and Amy romantic date' thing?"

"What!?" Tails exclaimed looking surprisingly at Knuckles. By now they were the last ones behind the whole group. "Shadow **volunteered **to help out, he's not getting paid", Tails told Knuckles. The fox started to walk again. Knuckles stood there taken aback at what he had just heard.

"Don't even think about telling someone else or I'll tell the whole world about your infatuation for Rouge", a dark voice told him from his right ear. Knuckles jumped and looked at the speaker, it was Shadow.

"I promise I won't" Knuckles replied shakily, " besides I don't like Rouge!"

"It's obvious, you could see it on your face when you look at her" Shadow sneered and walked away.

"I do not!" Knuckles retorted back trying to keep the truth out of the way. He saw the gang going around the corner of the street.

"Hey wait up!" Knuckles cried out running to catch up with everyone else.

******************************************************************************************

Lisa: "Let me get this straight. Something changes in the future that Tails and everyone else's memories of their time with Flash and Violet is almost like a dream to them. They can't really remember Flash and Violet?"

"Yep"

Lisa: "So what really happens in the future?"

"Can't tell you. Check out the next chapter to find out"

Lisa: *complains* "AWWW! You suck!"


	9. 2039

Lisa:*grabs a tub of popcorn and sits on the couch*

Omochao: *sits next to Lisa and reaches in the tub of popcorn for a handful*

Lisa: *slaps his hand away* "HEY! Get your own!"

Omochao: *growls at Lisa* "Steph! Do you have any more popcorn!?"

"Yea, take all you want. I hate popcorn anyways"

******************************************************************************************

_**2039**_

"What time is it?" Violet asked to her brother. Flash was standing behind her, he took out his Dark blue flat, skinny cell phone and looked at the time.

"It's 10:45 PM. It has been 42 minutes since Mom and Dad had left for dinner. Violet, are you sure Eggman's ship is this way?"

"Yea, I saw it land around here", Violet replied. They were in the Evergreen forest, the forest was twenty-five minutes away from their house.

"Eggman shouldn't spread the word whenever he builds a new machine. I wonder what he built this time?", Flash said

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get there", Violet responded to close up their discussion. They were being guided through the forest using the only light source from the moon's light. Violet and Flash heard rustling behind them, they looked at each other. They had fear visible in their eyes.

"You think someone followed us?", Violet asked in a whisper.

"I swear that a few minutes ago, we were alone", Flash replied. The rustling of the bushes became louder until the 'thing' was trying to pass the bushes that were in front of Flash and Violet. A white glove came out reaching out for both of them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", Screamed Violet and Flash in terror. Out came a tall blue hedgehog with a red tie and his favorite all time sneakers. Following behind him emerge a pink hedgehog in a fancy red dress and red heels.

"Flash? Violet? What are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to be home?" the blue male hedgehog asked the twins.

"We were looking for……Violet's favorite bracelet" Flash said.

"Yea, on the way home from the beach this morning. I took the short cut to get home and lost my bracelet here. I didn't realized it until after you guys left for your dinner", Violet continued on with Flash's excuse.

"I'll buy you another one sweetie, it's not safe to be out here at night" responded the rosy female hedgehog.

"Come on let's go home", said the blue hedgehog. Violet and Flash started to walk towards the house.

"Great, we can't go and see Eggman's new invention. All because Mom and Dad had to show up and ruin our fun", Flash told Violet softy, rolling his eyes. Their parents were lagging a few steps behind them.

"Sonic, Why did Tails wanted you to destroy that machine for?", Amy questioned her husband. Sonic shrugged and keep his eyes on Violet and Flash who were walking in front of them.

"I don't know. He sounded really critical when he called me after we have arrived outside of the restaurant. It doesn't matter now, the machine is gone and our reservations has been taken. Let's just go home" Sonic said soberly. Amy kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"We can have dinner some other time. Don't worry about that"

"This is why I love you. You don't need fancy reservations or midnight walks on the beach to please you. I don't know what I would do without you", Sonic said peaking her lightly on her smooth lips.

"You're everything I've ever wanted" Amy responded back, her eyes twinkle with sincerity.

The hedgehog family got to their house in less than six minutes of course, for Sonic and the twins were the fastest people around next to Shadow and Andy. Flash and Lisa headed up to their rooms while Sonic took off his tie and went into the living room. Amy took off her heels and put on her pink fluffy slippers and then went into the kitchen to make something to eat since Sonic and her did get a chance to eat dinner.

Flash entered his room and went to the wall that faced his bed. Since dark blue was his favorite color, one could image that it was color on his wallpaper. Flash stood in front of a keypad that was attached to the empty wall. He typed in his secret password and immediately the wall showed a picture of him and some of his friends at school with sunglasses pretending to be all cool out on the school field with their track uniform. It was like a desktop of computer that the wall/screen was showing. There was options that had icons for T.V or Pictures, Video and other things. Flash choose one that said 'friendsbook', where he enter in his other password. After getting confirmed, the screen showed his profile, there was data of what his friends posted up, new messages, comments etc.

He noticed that his best friend, Leo, was logged on.

"Hey!" Flash sent him a message. In the next five minutes, Leo replied.

"Let's chat using the webcams"

"Okay" Flash answered and so he went into the chat room to look for Leo. He found his name and click on it. The screen showed up a tan colored lion sitting in a chair in some kind of room.

"Hey! Didn't you said that you were going to be on an adventure with your sister today?"

"Yea, but you're not gonna believed what happen….."Flash rolled his eyes as he began to explain.

**With Violet…………**

Violet changed into her cherry red Pjs and was going downstairs to get a glass of water. She entered the kitchen and saw her mom making some chili dogs.

"Are those for dad?"

"One of them is for me" her mother replied. Violet was going to say something next, but her cell phone went off. She took it out of her Pjs' pockets, it was the similar kind of cell phone that Flash had except this was a metallic cherry color. She saw the caller ID and saw that it was Macy. Macy was her best friend, she is a pure white ferret that had brown eyes that looked like the color of a jaguar and her shoulder-lengthen hair was the same color as her body.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How's the adventure going?", Macy asked. Violet looked at her mom and saw that she was too busy cooking the chili dogs. Violet left the kitchen and ran off to her room.

"Hello? Violet, are you still there?" Macy called through the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just had to get away from my mom, I was in the kitchen just now"

"Oh no! You and Flash got caught!?" Macy gasped

"No No, We almost did, but Flash and me came up with a lie and they believed us"

"If your parents found out that you and Flash went to Eggman's base to destroy his things when they are out. They would probably kill you guys"

"Oh! You wouldn't want to see my dad get angry, it's horrible. There's a rumor that if he gets really anger he turns dark! We never get to see it though, thank goodness".

"Where's Flash? Emily is looking for him" Macy changed the conversation after she remembered what someone asked her earlier.

"He's in his room, why?"

"I'm having the sleepover in a few minutes and Emily came over to tell me that she had some issues to solve. so she was sorry that she's not going to make it. She also asked me if I've seen Flash"

"Your sleepover! I almost forgot, I'll heading over let me just get my stuff"

"It's fine with me, take your time getting whatever you need. Oh! Did you see the yearbook!?"

"No why?" Violet stopped, she was going through her closest looking for her magazine that she wanted to share with her friends.

"You got nominated again for Most Athletic girl, Most likely to Succeed girl and Sweetest girl in the whole school and to top it off you got Most Popular!" Macy squealed. Violet couldn't help, but smile.

"You should of seen Christina and her clones' faces when they saw that on the year book, they got pissed" Macy continued.

"What about my brother, Flash?" Violet asked, so she can later gloat in his face about her nominations.

"Let's see…..he got of course Most Athletic boy, Cutest boy, Class Clown and Most Popular. Huh? Wow you and your brother were chosen both for athletics and popularity…weird" Macy responded. " talking about popularity, Christina and her clones came over and started to talk……" Macy was about to began again, but Violet cut her off.

"Macy, We'll talk about this as soon as I get to your house. Let me just get my stuff and I'll be there no more in eight minutes"

"Okay, I'll see you here in the next ten minutes" Macy said. Violet hanged her up and continue on with gathering her things for the sleepover including her yearbook.

**At Flash's room……………………..**

"That's sucks! Just when you and Violet were about to find Eggman's base and destroy his things. Your parents showed up, bummer! Wait! Doesn't your dad like adventures himself?" Leo told Flash after hearing what happen.

"Yeah, he even takes us on some. But, he says that some could be dangerous. Like last summer he took Violet, Serenity, Andy and me to tour the world. Our mother never really found out because if she did she would punish dad with her hammer for doing so. It's a secret that our father and we have between us"

"What did Christina want from you yesterday?", Leo asked curiously.

"She wanted me to be her boyfriend", Flash said in disgust, "I don't really like her and her group of skanks, they're really mean to everyone else".

Violet suddenly appeared in Flash's doorway. Flash didn't notice and jumped once he caught the sight of her.

"Violet! you scared the crap out of me! Don't do that again and what do you want!?" Flash shout irritated at her. He was grabbing onto his chest trying to calm down his heart from the scare he had just received. Violet snickered, but became serious as she started to tell Flash why she came.

"I was looking for my snuggly bear, Mr. Cuddles. I think he got kidnapped by a certain someone", Violet accused her brother.

"Alright, you caught me I have it" Flash surrendered. He walked over to his bed and reached under the pillows. Out came a fluffy brown bear with white fur patches on his hands and bottom of his feet and stomach. Violet grabbed and hugged him to her chest.

"I missed you Mr. Cuddles", She said in a tone of voice where one would use to talk to an infant in an affectionate way. Leo off in the screen started to laugh. Violet stared at Leo angrily.

"At least I'm not the weirdo who's in love with their best friend's mother. By the way, you're a great photographer & yearbook editor. Thanks for taking good shots of me and my friends" Violet commented to Leo. Leo stopped his laughing and began to blush at Violet's words about him liking her mother.

"You're welcome" was all Leo could reply. Violet smirked and walked out of Flash's room. Flash looked at his friend, Leo and noticed a cut out picture of her mother from the summer-in magazine pinned on the wall in the background behind him.

"Dude, when I come over to your house. You better have those pictures of my mother off your walls. It's really disturbing" Flash told Leo.

"I can't help it, she's a model"

"But, she's MY MOTHER and she's MARRIED" Flash retorted

"Fine, but I'm keeping the pictures" Leo frowned.

"Guess what! I have the Real 3000!"

"No way! That doesn't come out until 2040! I heard that it allows you to experience the games as if you are really there!"

"My Uncle Tails gave it to me for getting at least an A on one of my classes" Flash exclaimed

"Straight B- student. You're lucky that your uncle is the best inventor in the whole world", Leo remarked.

"If you want to, I could come over right now with it. So we can play some its awesome games", Flash insisted

"You already have games in it!?"

"My uncle Tails told me that it has all the games in the world that way I don't have to go and buy them. If I want a new game, I could go into the internet and buy it for half the price since he's my uncle. He said it was some kind of discount" Flash jubilated.

"You lucky bastard! I'm going to call Joey and Shaun to come over. You and the other guys can stay over at my house" Leo offered.

"I'll be there, just make sure that you have the pictures of my mother down before I get there" Flash warned Leo

"Will do" Leo responded and with that he logged off. Flash did the same and went to get the Real 3000 game system.

Flash grabbed his Real 3000 game operation and its wireless consoles from the shelf in his closest and grabbed a backpack to fill it up with his Pjs and toothbrush, hairbrush, extra set of clothes, etc. He turned off all his lights in his room and walked downstairs. In the living room was his father flipping through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. Flash went into the kitchen to grab a can of soda to take with him before he headed over to Leo's house. His mother was putting hot dogs on some plates filling two glasses with lemonade.

"Mom, can I go over at Leo's house and spent the night over there?", Flash asked.

"Ask your father", Amy responded busy with putting chili on the hot dogs. Flash went into the living room and asked Sonic for permission.

"Okay behave and have fun. I don't want to receive any complains from the DeLeons that you have been misbehaving and causing havoc over at their house"

"Thank you dad, I promise I will behave", Flash promised his father.

DING DONG!

The sound of the front door getting answered by someone and after a few minutes, Violet came into the kitchen wearing her Pjs and her sleepover gear next to her.

"Flash, there's someone for you at the door" Violet called her brother who was still in the living room. "Mom , I'm going to Macy's sleepover after all"

"So you decided to go", Amy asked her daughter.

"Yep, we're gonna have so much fun, I can't wait" Violet squealed gracefully, she went to kiss her mother on her cheek and then her father.

"Love you" Violet called as she left with her gear and walked to Macy's house. Who lived only five houses down from her.

Flash went to the front door to see the person who came to see him. Standing there was a green-apple colored hamster with long straight black layered hair and bangs that fell to the length of her eyebrows. She was wearing an orange tank top and white capris that went perfectly with her white converses. Her blue shimmering eyes were filled of fury within them.

"Emily!? What are you doing here?" Flash asked in surprise, he gave her a nervous smile._" Why is she here!? And why is she staring at me like that!? Did I do something wrong!?_

"You could of at least called me to say that you weren't going to be able to make it. But, no you just left me there waiting for the whole afternoon by the river in the Evergreen forest. I had all the equipment and raft ready. You never showed up", Emily told Flash angrily. Flash noticed that Emily had her hands behind her back. He began to descend into the house slowly, but Emily would step forward at the same pace as he would.

"I'm really sorry, Emily. I didn't meant to do that, I just forgot. I promise you I won't do it again. Can we reschedule the raft trip on some other day", Flash insisted.

"OHHH!! FLASH THE HEDGEHOG! You always tell me the same thing over and over again, but the same thing happens. I'll show you something that you will never forget!", Emily shouted. She rose her arms over her head to reveal the paddle she had in her hands. Flash's eyes widen at the sight of it.

"No! Emily please! Not the paddle! I promise I'll make it up to ya! Emily!" Flash pleaded. Emily brought down the paddle trying to whack Flash, but Flash got out of the way. Flash turned around and ran across the living room to grab his Real 3000.

"Bye Mom and Dad!", He yell to his parents on his way through.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog!", Emily politely said to her future 'in-laws'.

Flash went into the dinning room and open the backdoor which lead to the backyard. Emily followed him into the backyard, soon they running out in the street of the neighborhood. Sonic and Amy went to peak out at the front door to see their son get chased by his angry friend who-happens-to-be-a-girl.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE YOU'RE HEADING!" Emily shouted to Flash as they run throughout the night.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Flash responded back. But, of course everyone already knew that he was heading towards Leo's house.

"Like father like son", Amy said closing the front door. Sonic looked at her bowled over of her statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's how we used to be, don't you remember?"

"I do remember getting almost whacked on the head with a hammer by a lovely furious pink hedgehog", Sonic rubbed his chin pretending to be trying to remember. Amy grin at Sonic coquettishly and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Sonic grin at her and carried her bride style into the living room.

"Look at this", he said turning on the huge plasma T.V. There on the screen was a movie going on, immediately Amy recognized it.

"Shadowy Secrets! It's the movie that we never finished watching on our first real date", Amy gasped.

"Yep", Sonic replied, he turned his attention to the movie, it was only in the beginning part.

"That reminds me of those two purple weasels that we meet. Remember that one of them made you jealous?", Amy smiled mischievously.

"I wasn't jealous! Besides they were both monkeys not weasels" Sonic retorted, lying about the 'not jealous part.

"Yeah, you were jealous"

"Nuh uh"

"yea huh"

"This conversation is over" Sonic said no longer wanting to continue and have to admit that he was in fact jealous.

"Sonic?" Amy asked looking at her husband.

"Hm?" Sonic answered looking at her, she looked like she had something troubling her.

"I was wondering if you and the kids wanted to go camping this whole week?"

"Are you sure? Don't you have work at the office?" Sonic rose an eyebrow.

"I actually did next week's work these past days so I can enjoy a free week with all of you", Amy answered coyly.

"I don't really have work since the city is more safer because there are less crimes and old Eggman has had **all** of his new inventions wreaked thanks to yours truly" Sonic said smugly showing off once more one of his famously known cocky smile.

**At Eggman's ship…………….**

The sleeping elderly Eggman started to wake up from his deep slumber. His snoring became abrupt as he slowly open his beady eyes. He gazed around his dark lair and looked at the screen in front of him to look at the time, 1:03 AM, it said. Eggman turned around in his chair to take a glance at his new invention. Instead of seeing a shiny, well- built machine all he saw was a broken pile of metal. Next to his broken new invention was more and more piles of his other new inventions and in the same condition, broken.

"Huh? Am I seeing right? Why is my all of my new inventions broken? Does this mean that my dream was real? Do I really have snoring powers?" Eggman questioned himself, a sly smile appeared across his face.

"Bocoe! Decoe!" Eggman shouted. A yellow, tall robot with a short gray robot walking next to his side appeared before the fat old Eggman.

"Yes, doctor" Decoe asked, both of the robot were rusty and their metal would crank when they would walk. Pieces of metal or bolts would sometimes fall out, they needed a upgrade.

"Take my new-now-broken inventions to the 'fix it later' pile. I realized that my snoring has sonic boom powers, I'm going to use it to destroy that bothersome Sonic. Let's see how he will survive against my great power" Eggman gave off his famously Santa Claus laugh o0o. But now that he was old, in between his laugh he would have coughing fits 0o0. Bocoe and Decoe went to do what Eggman ordered them to do, Eggman was still trying to do his evil laughter.

"Seriously, that man keeps on losing his mind as he ages. We need a new upgrade, I don't want to sound cranky all the time" Bocoe complained.

"We know that this 'fix it later' pile is never going to get fix, neither will we" Decoe said. They had already put the broken time machine along with the other new-now- broken inventions in the over flowing heap of busted contraptions known as the 'fix it later' pile.

"I heard that, and I will fix them…..Wait a darn second! I felt like I had lived this before. Am I getting a sense of Deja vu?" Eggman asked himself pondering about this for a few minutes. At last, he shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Bocoe and Decoe sighed forlornly.

**Back at the Hedgehog residence……………..**

"Does this means yes", Amy asked with anticipation.

"I believe so. Tomorrow we'll pack up and then pick up Flash and Violet from their friends' houses and Andy, Serenity and Esperanza from Rouge and Knuckles' house. Then we'll head to the Greenstone Park up near Emerald Coast"

"This is going to be a great camping trip!" Amy squealed giving her husband one of her famously known hugs. This made Sonic laughed as he reminiscence the past between Amy and him. The chasing, glomps, hammer, dates, etc.

**One hour later………**

Amy was attentively looking at the movie. It was at the last part which was pretty much the romantic section of it, but it was slightly sad. Amy was leaning against Sonic's chest, he had his arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see what her husband was doing, since he has been really quiet throughout the movie. He was lightly snoring, a tranquil expression drawn across his face. _'He looks even more adorable when he's asleep!' _Amy thought as a grin grew on her muzzle. She snuggled more onto his chest and continue to look at the ending of the movie.

"I can't wait till tomorrow", Amy grinned to herself. She was thrilled on what new fun adventures she would be having with her family camping at Greenstone Park for the whole week.

******************************************************************************************

Lisa: "I knew they would end up with each other! What a nice family they have! What do you think Omochao?"

Omochao: "Yea I guess………..I'm leaving, bye. Thanks for the popcorn though" *heads for the front door*

"It's finally finished! I would like to do a special thanks to my reviewers and/or readers: Samantha27,Destinies, Lord Kevin, TailsLovesCosmo,MardiGras-95, JV's Jack, GodsSonicGirl, DiamondStarz, alleka, laurexine flight, H123g, ChojisGirl, Cherry Blossom Haiku.

For waiting patiently for the rest of the story . Also for those anonymous readers out there who are too shy or perhaps lazy to review, I'm cool with that, I sometimes do the same so we're even.

Peace out and have an excellent day!"

~Steph^_^!

_**Clocks **__**by Coldplay**_

Lights go out and I can't be seen  
Tides that I tried to swim against

Put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)

Come out of things unsaid  
Shouldn't I pull off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)

You are  
You are

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop what you now know (singing)

Come out upon my seas,  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease, (singing)

You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go


End file.
